Fool Me Twice
by prototypehacker420
Summary: Izaya's a terriyfing demon and Mikado is from a family of the greatest demon hunters around. What happens when this newbie demon hunter has caught the attention of the most notorious demon in Ikebukuro. (Credit is from two writers)
1. Welcome to Hell

There were some beings in this world that shouldn't exist.

One such being a demon. Demons were other worldly creatures that were the spawn of Satan himself. They were his creations. Demons only desired chaos and destruction. They were sin incarnate. It was only a few centuries ago that humans had figured out how to combat and capture these demons.

However, Izaya was proud to say that he'd never even been caught once. Sure, he'd been in tight situations, but, the demon never failed to escape.

In fact, it was his favorite game.

Izaya was a creature of desire, the root of all evil. He was a demon, and not just any demon, but Mara. The demon of desire. He loved to play with the humans- they were so easy to toy with. Their desire was an endless fountain, reliable in its waters. And Izaya had a thirst for chaos that could never be satisfied.

Some humans were too innocent for the demon's liking. He could always tell. They were too pure. Too clean. They were always out of place in this world of sinful humans. In fact, as Izaya meandered through the crowds of Ikebukuro's underground train station, he'd spotted one such human right off the bat. The poor boy looked lost and confused as he anxiously glanced around at multiple signs, trying to figure out where to go. The boy's white-knuckle grip looked like it could rip the strap of his shoulder bag in two if he pulled any harder.

"Excuse me," Izaya said, with a kind smile. "Do you need any help? You seem lost…" His smile turned a little shy, and he put his slender hands into his coat pockets.

Ryugamine was the name this young boy had to live up to, the family name that possessed some of the greatest demon hunters known around. This being the one thing that caused the boy to panic. Demons. Even the name caused him to writhe, he hated them and it wasn't just because they were sinister and wreaking havoc, but they basically were the reason he had to come to this city. To leave behind the life he had to live up to a name that sounded too high up for him to reach.

Stepping off the train the boy could feel his stomach churning, somewhere in this new found city there was evil lurking about and he intended to find it even if it was the last thing he'd do and destroy it's existence. His body language was more than enough to show for it as he yanked on his bag strap in desperation to turn right back around and get back onto his train to normalcy.

This attempt of escape was halted when a strange man, who stood at least a foot above him, approached Mikado without a second thought it seemed. Realizing that the man was offering some sort of encouraging support, Mikado felt relieved only slightly as this person was still just a stranger.

"Ah- no," the boys nervous tone settling down a bit to put up a front and leaving a smile on his features. "You see I just moved here and I need to-" he went silent, he couldn't just tell a stranger his reason for coming here. Smiling once more he shook his head, "I just enjoy seeing the sights down here." Beautiful lie.

"You just moved here, hm? All by yourself? That's brave of you!" Izaya said, his smile growing ever wider. "Well, if you need some help, I'd be glad to show you around. I'm not a tour guide for nothing." He quickly checked his watch. "It's not that late, so I have some time to kill if you're okay with being shown around the city. At least, the major hotspots."

Izaya took a moment to analyze the kid.

"What's your name? I'm Nakura." He said, holding out his hand proudly. "I work for the local tour guide, so, I know pretty much everything there is to know about this place. I assure you that you won't get lost." He just needed to convince this to happen, and maybe he'd get to play with his food for a bit. Izaya fed on all types of desire, no matter where it came from."Were you looking for any place in particular to see? You mentioned that you liked the sights of this place." He paused for a moment. "Oh, are you from up north? You said something about the sights 'down here', so I'm only guessing." He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh-" The boy realized how rude it was that he didn't introduce himself back to the other, and having no sense of what was up with the man before him, said his name with a clear smile on his face, "My names Mikado, I hope you don't just mind my first name. I am from up north, but I change homes a lot." In all honesty he didn't need anyone knowing where or who he came from.

Brave of him huh? He almost forgot that people here looked at him as if he was a child. He was young, but the view point of others was the least of his concerns. "You mentioned you're a tour guide…?" Mikado asked, looking around the train station at how empty it was getting, a majority of the other passengers already finding who they were looking for and heading home.

"I do have a few places i'd like to see before it got too dark out, so I suppose I at least wouldn't mind the company of a person who lives here if you think you have the time." Mikado wasn't that naive, but naive enough to continue contact with this complete stranger. His hand slightly unclenched from his bag as his nerves went down just enough to not want to gag.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mikado!" Izaya beamed. "Ah, so you're the adventurous type, I see." In all honesty, the kid looked like a NEET who'd prefer to take a knife to the throat instead of being outside in an unfamiliar place. "Alright, well, give me the run down of what you'd like to see, and I'll take you there!" He exclaimed as he started walking towards the exit.

Izaya's smile was completely genuine. Especially since this boy, Mikado, was so foolish. It was easy to appear trusting, the hard part was getting people to trust you. Most were smart enough not to. Izaya figured that he was just lucky and that there was some god out there watching over him. "Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention!" He said, whirling around to face Mikado. "If you want a bite to eat or a drink, feel free to mention it to me. I don't mind making a few stops on this private tour."

"Ah-" Mikado nodded, his eyebrows raised squinting slightly "Do you do this for ever stranger that gets off a train or am I just special…" He was already sure of the answer, but something would give him a huge clue about this guy just by the way he responded to the question.

Not waiting for a response, Mikado took out his cellphone and started to text the number of one of his close friends. Quickly putting the message in before giving any kind of explanation. "You know I rather not be a bother…" he spoke walking up the stairs out of the station, "I wouldn't want to take your kindness for granted, but I could possible get my friend down here if I am in fact a bother."

Izaya laughed. "Well, it has a lot to do with how I was raised. I was taught to help anyone and everyone as much as I could. Especially if they looked like they were in a bad situation." Not exactly how he was raised, but, hey, he was lying the entire time through this. Izaya didn't think he had the capacity to actually tell a full truth. "Oh, no. You're not a bother at all! I'm used to dealing with people." He waved a dismissive hand. "It's much worse when there are kids on the trip. Parents blame me if something goes wrong, and then there's a whole boatload of trouble if a kid gets lost." He sighed in fake exasperation.

Cue the shriek of metal as it was ripped from the ground. An entire stoplight was uprooted and heaved into the air, followed by the sound of a primal roar a few streets away.

Insert Izaya sighing again in exasperation and shaking his head. "If you don't mind, we'll be doing our best to avoid that area…" He said, acting nervous. "That's the so-called 'monster of Ikebukuro'…you wouldn't want to be getting in his way when he's in a bad mood…" Izaya watched Mikado's expression carefully from the corner of his eye

Mikado was listening slightly as he placed his phone back in his pocket, leaving the message he was going to send in drafts for just in case the other was going to leave before he was finished seeing the city. his face seemed less monotonous when he too heard the loud shrieking madness happening only a few streets away, making his soul nearly leave his skin.

"Mon-monster of Ikebukuro…?" He stuttered while looked obviously nervous, or so how he assumed every child his age would act to such loud dangerous noise. That couldn't be it could it, that couldn't be the 'demon' he was sent here for. They wouldn't send a child to take down something that sounded like it was destroying half the city. Quickly Mikado made his way closer to Izaya,

"Isn't anyone going to stop him?" He thought after what a silly question that was, who was honestly brave enough to stop a monster like that. Mumbling under his breathe in a more thoughtful sense then one where he expected the other to hear, "that's the demon I have to kill…"

He was hoping he was wrong.

Izaya's ears caught the words Mikado whispered under his breath. "Aha…well, there's no person who's even capable of stopping something like him…" He said. A demon-hunter? How _very_ interesting. The cogs in the demon's mind began to turn.

"He's been such a menace these past few years. There was that Slasher incident a few years back…the possessed were thirsty for bloodshed…" He trembled, biting his lip. In his mind, he knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew it'd work. Shizuo always made it so easy for Izaya to pin the blame on him. The blonde was practically a pincushion. "He's a true monster…just thinking about him makes me absolutely terrified…" He let out a breath that he'd been purposefully holding. "A guy like that…can't be human."

Well, so said Izaya, an actual demon.

He quickly tried to lighten the mood. "We should move on to lighter topics…" Izaya said, drawing his jacket closer around himself. "Anyway, let's try to avoid that street, shall we?"

The boy wished he could move onto a lighter subject, but that statement 'can't be human', he really wished it wasn't true. Nodding quickly and moving onward he tried to forget the noises he just heard.

Considering that this man had claimed to have lived in the area a lot and knew more about the 'monster', Mikado made a side note to ask maybe once again when the time was better. He noticed how it was getting later than he expected. "So…" The boy began to speak, "where are we heading now." obviously not in the path of danger. "I just don't want it to get dark before I'm able to see and invest- ..look at everything this city has."

The boy looked down at his phone as data rushed across the screen, obviously seeming completely preoccupied with what it was saying before looking back up, trying not to seem rude to his new found acquaintance

"Right." Izaya nodded as if he had been distracted and needed to get back on task. "Well, I was thinking of showing you the Sunshine district. There's a lot of nice spots over there that you may want to visit at a later date." He held his hands out and hopped onto a railing, balancing himself on it. "So, is this your first time here in Ikebukuro, Mikado-kun?"

He hadn't even realized that he'd added the cutesy honorific at the end of it.

Izaya soon hopped off of the railing right next to Mikado again. If this child was a demon hunter…well, then, Izaya knew that he just had to do everything in his power to meddle with him. The demon was the kind of person to play with fire, both literally and figuratively. He liked the thrill and the danger of it. Then again, Mikado didn't really seem to be very dangerous, so Izaya assumed that he wouldn't really be putting himself into harm's way. Namie would scold him for it if he did.

"Oh, so, Mikado, how old are you?" He wondered if he'd been assigned with the task of capturing a demon. "You said that you came here for the sights, but I think that you may have had another reason." Izaya tried not to let it seem as if he knew too much. "I mean, you're a teenager. Not many teens appreciate the beauty in the world. It seems a little too idealistic.

This guy was really strange, even for the kind of strange he heard about finding in the city. Blinking out of his daze he gave a simple nod, placing his hands into his pockets more comfortably, "It is, I was suggested to come here by a close friend of mine." Mikado clearly ignoring the cutsey after effect of the name, blowing it off like maybe it was just a way to show friendliness between the two. but still.

It was normal after all for people to ask questions right? Considering that Mikado was just a small teenager and this was known as a dangerous city. Still, he couldnt give away too much. Not because he expected Izaya of being a demon himself, but because of where that type of information could lead, it would send a lot of dangers his way if other demons knew who he was.

Being a little thrown off by being asked his age, his eyes gazed up at the other to give the best most unclear answer possible. "I may be a teenager, but I was always considered the one who acted older than I actually am." He smirked, nailed it, as he gave off a light shrug, his stomach nearly dropped when he thought he was figured out, does he know I'm not really here for that?…No. that would be ridiculous, but his nervousness of feeling almost caught showed by his more tense stature and the slight bit of worry in his eyes. "How old are you, it's unclear considering you claim to know this place well and you're really polite…"

"Well, that's good of you. Always enjoy the beauty of life." He said, smiling. "Well, I'm actually twenty-three and a fresh college drop out. That's actually why I'm working as a tour guide, actually. It's a funny story." Not that there was a story to actually tell, but, Izaya could work on the fly. He was pretty good with improvisation. He hoped that Mikado wasn't getting too suspicious, it'd be a shame. The broker noticed that Mikado had tensed up a bit.

Hmm. He really must not like being asked questions.

Or perhaps he was hitting a little too close to something extremely private. Either way, Izaya would find out eventually who this 'Mikado' was.

"Is it that weird for an adult, such as myself, to be polite?" He asked, laughing a little. "Not all adults are super grumpy, you know." Then again, Izaya was just the kind of person to consistently be happy. It always helped that there was suffering to cheer him up, even if he was in a bad mood.

Izaya continued leading Mikado through the streets of Ikebukuro, consistent in leading the boy through parts of town that had been destroyed by Shizuo and had had yet to be repaired. The boy clearly had an interest in the blonde, and for Izaya, it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

* * *

"So, that concludes our tour! Free of charge." He took a sweeping bow. "I hope you enjoyed yourself. If you ever need any more tours, go ahead and contact Ikebukuro Adventures and ring me up, would you?" Izaya was more than happy to spend time with the boy. He'd found out quite a bit just from hanging around with the kid for a few hours. Destiny and luck had their ways of making life fortunate for the demon.

"It's getting late. We should both be going. After all, we both probably have important things to do, don't we?" Izaya waved to the boy. "I hope to see you around sometime!" What he was really looking forward to was planning the next few course of events. Most of it had to do with Shizuo. He could always rely on the debt collector to take the fall for him.


	2. To Catch A Demon

Time in his room had passed by and thoughts of how strange that man was and how strange this city was went through his mind a lot more than he wished for it to be. Mikado had spent most of the time locked in his home, researching this so called 'monster of ikebukuro' just to see how bad he could possibly be. What he found was absolutely correct, the small amount of news he found was enough to scatter his thoughts. This man had torn up roadways and torn up street signs, as what he could see was he was throwing them at random citizens. It was almost a sure thing, this man was dangerous be it demon or not and that made it harder for the boy to even think about being a demon hunter. Along with questioning why no other demon hunter had stopped him yet, he slammed his hands on his desk and took a deep breathe.

It was time.

Walking swiftly out of his home and to the area where the 'tour guide' had told him the man most often showed up at. Not to far into his journey he saw him, the man 'demon' he was after. Now for his tactic, he had to do this somewhere where no one would see him so he wasn't seen by others or else that could be seen as murder. He watched and waited, keeping a close tail and the man before long he was alone as he turned down an empty road. His gut started churning as he pulled out a knife, being a sort of 'newbie' at demon hunting, he wasn't too sure how effective certain attacks were but if he could at least weaken the other he might have a slim chance. not really.

Quickly without thinking much more Mikado came running behind the other, stabbing him directly in the back, using his entire force to bring the monster down.

That only seeming to fail as the blonde was still standing, but now tensing up as he turned around to glare down at the small boy. "What the fuck do you think you're doing…" the man said with venom in his tone. Yeah, Mikado wasn't going to like this.

With a swift turn of the arm, Mikado was sent flying and slammed into a wall with a loud thud, gasping out he fell to the ground grumbling and holding his stomach where he was punched. his eyes shot up, not giving up he spoke hastily, "I'm going to destroy you demon!", with those words he got back up, pulling out a small pistol now shooting quickly to avoid another attack like that. With the knowledge another blow like that could most likely kill him, he wasn't immortal after all. The man was not phased as he knocked the gun out of the young boys hands, grabbing him by the neck of the shirt and slamming his entire body against the wall, "What did you say…" he growled out, Mikado now proceeding to cough up blood from his mouth. This wasn't going well….

Izaya had spent the past few days bothering Shizuo in particular. He'd put the blonde in a bad mood that was sure to last the entire week, which meant that it didn't really matter when Mikado decided to go for the kill. He was eagerly waiting. He'd stayed in Ikebukuro for a night, since he'd had people watch that Mikado kid. And possibly place spyware in the boy's computer. So, needless to say, Izaya had a clear idea on what exactly the boy had been researching.

He was happy when he received the news that Mikado was making his way into town.

Being a demon, it was easy to blend in. It was easy to manipulate what humans saw, or what they thought they saw. He followed Mikado and Shizuo. Oh, a knife? How bold of him. He was even more surprised when the boy pulled out a pistol. It looked special, and Izaya could've sworn that he'd seen the patterns on it before.

He had to get his hands on that. Even better, it looked like Mikado was in a tight spot, and Izaya's curiosity was eating away at him. He dropped down from one of the branches of a tree that were on the side of the road. "Oi, Shizu-chan, you're being awfully rough on the poor kid." Izaya grinned maliciously as the brute turned around, already doubly pissed off.

"Izaya…" The blonde growled, dropping the boy to the ground. "I didn't think you'd stoop this low…" Shizuo cracked his knuckles. "You set me up, didn't you? And didn't I tell you…" He looked the demon directly in the eye. "To stay out of Ikebukuro?!" He roared.

The broker laughed. "Oh, how charming of you, Shizu-chan. You could say that I just did you a favor. You didn't kill someone today, so your conscious is mostly intact." His grin grew wider.

"Well, someone's going to have their head splattered on the pavement, and it's lookin' a whole lot like you, flea." Shizuo barked, wrapping his hand around a stop sign. His grip caused the metal to creak as it caved in on itself. "Hey, kid." Shizuo barked, without looking back. "You after a real demon? You're looking at one right there." He gestured to Izaya. "What's say we both go after this son of a bitch? He's been a thorn in my side." Shizuo had a wicked grin on his face that almost matched Izaya's.

"Oh, Mikado-kun, you're so naive. I love it." He braced himself, ready to flee at a moment's notice. He could feel Shizuo's wrath. "I can't wait to eat you right up." The demon said. His red eyes flashed for a moment, and the shadows seemed to curl around him.

Izaya dodged the sign that was ripped out of the concrete and tossed at him with ease. "Are we playing tag now~?" Izaya teased. "Well, catch me if you can!" The demon said with glee. He looked to Mikado. "Or maybe I'll catch you first, hmm?"

'What a demon?!' his brain went nuts, he had been next to one that entire time and he didn't notice. This was just another huger disgrace in his book and what was worst was maybe he actually harmed an innocent person. Out of sheer embarrassment he could of just ran away at that moment, but the look in Izaya's eyes was enough to send a bone chilling sense of fear through his spine. His words, he was going to eat him? Oh god, what was he up against. Who really was this person. This Izaya.

Getting up on his feet his legs were wobbling like crazy, whether it be from the fear or the brutal beating he had just received, he still managed to get up and prepare at Shizuo, he aimed his pistol straight at the demon before him, "Let's kill this demon…" he growled out more aggressively, the demon will learn that messing with someone of his bloodline was a bad sign was thrown along with Mikado lounging forward, shooting only a couple more bullets as he watched the other run for it, like a cowardly demon.

Chasing him down the street he could see the shadow around him getting faster, he was too fast, even for someone like him who was trained for this. Mikado felt so the shadow barely go out of his sight around a corner he came sliding to a complete halt when he ran into a dead end. This wasn't possible, the shadow was right there, it came this way and he was sure of it but where was Izaya.

"I know you're out there!" He yelled out, more in aggravation then in an actual attempt to contact the broker. "I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do!" his hand gripped around his gun using his other arm to wipe a bit of the blood off his lip. The day was only getting darker and the danger was going to be far worse for the young backed himself against a wall, leaning against it as he tried to catch his breath, wondering if maybe the demon really only made a run for it, but he completely doubted it. He closed his eyes trying to rid the pain in his ribs, breathing deeply before opening his eyes once more, a noise was heard as his grip was reinstated around his gun once more.

"Do-don't come any closer…" he panted looking at the empty alley way.

The shadows seemed to curl around Mikado's feet, and Izaya materialized next to Mikado. "Well, hello there, little lamb~" He said, waving to the boy. His red eyes were more vivid than ever. "Have you ever even seen a real demon?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. He didn't let Mikado answer as shadows seemed to wrap around the boy and pin him against the wall. "Would you like to?" He said, smirking.

The shadows wrapped around Izaya, like nightmarish tendrils. Devilish horns appeared on his head, as well as a pair of demonic wings and a tail. "You know, for a demon hunter, you've managed to paint yourself into a lovely corner for me…" The demon said, inching closer to the boy. His tail curled around Mikado's leg, as if it had a mind of its own. "I haven't tasted your desire yet…" He murmured, his breath fanning across the human's skin. "I'm thinking i could go for a meal right now…I've been saving myself for you, Mi-ka-do-kun~" With each syllable, he pushed himself closer.

"Mmm, well, I guess I should reward myself for being so patient." He hissed, flashing a toothy grin. With that, he pressed his lips against Mikado's. The demon groaned at the taste of Mikado's desires. They were abundant, overflowing, even. Izaya hadn't quite tasted anything like it before. He pulled away for a moment, surprised. He was speechless for a moment, but he decided at that moment he needed more.

He flashed his fangs for a moment at the trembling boy and kissed him again, this time rougher. The demon tangled his bony hands in the boy's hair and yanked at the silky strands, his sharp nails digging into the human's scalp. His teeth clacked against the others, which caused Mikado to yelp in pain, which gave Izaya a chance to push his tongue into the other's hot mouth. He found himself lost in the taste of the human's desire. It was supernaturally potent, and Izaya felt like he was on a high from the taste of it.

"Your desire…it tastes…" He was at a loss for words. "I need more…" He breathed. The boy looked hardly drained. At this point, most humans would've at least have begun to feel woozy. Mikado didn't seem very affected at all. "Give me more…" He growled. Izaya had never experienced heaven or anything such. He was a demon. Hell and chaos was all he knew. But, Mikado's desire was the closest thing to heaven that Izaya could think of.

This was no good, he was trapped, the demon hunter of all people was trapped by a demon. A malicious one at that. His body trapped firmly against the wall barely giving him the space he needed to lift his gun and shoot the being in front of him. Struggling was no good as his eyes looked in complete horror of the transformation before him, the horns and the wings. No he had never seen a demon before and at this point he was learning how terrifying one can be. Mikado shook out of fear, no words could escape his lips, his desires is what the demon wanted?

Making sense of all this he prepared to burst out in screams when he was halted, a kiss to the lips was just enough to confused the poor boy out of any reaction.

'Wh-what?'

What was happening? his eyes shot open when the demon moved away, a tail barely unnoticeable present swirling around his leg like a serpent. "G-get aw-!" Once again he was silenced, he could feel something, some form of energy being drained from him as if he was losing his inner soul. The demon kissed him even harder, like he was trying to tear into him, pulling at his hair his teeth causing him harm only making the kiss deepen. Mikado's face unwillingly became a solid tint of red and made him become absolutely breathless, why was he kissing a demon?

The demon wanted more, Izaya wanted more, but this was wrong; this was horribly wrong. "Get away from me…!" He snapped back at the demon, honestly being the worst thing he could say considering how trapped he was. Mikado struggled at his invisible binds, his eyes becoming filled with rage once more glaring the demon down in anger. His fear had left and only filled him with an overwhelming desire to escape his bondage and rip this demon in half.

His hands trembled, obviously still a sign of fear, but his nails dug into the wall behind him. "I will destroy every last piece of existence of you…" Mikado spoke with venom in his words as he looked around for some way to live up to those words. His hands became more fidgety as he tried to reach for the closest part of the demon. His tail. So much hope to at least injure him by digging his nails deep into the small part of Izaya. If that didn't work, he was at a lost, he honestly didn't feel anything from the man taking his 'desire' but it was almost terrifying at how desperate the demon seemed to be about getting more and more. If this demon was really evil, then none of this was going to be okay if he didn't escape. He gazed up at Izaya, raising one shoulder off the wall in desperation to have strength to move. Growling out loudly,

"I'll kill you!"

Izaya laughed at Mikado's threats. The human honestly thought that he stood a chance? How pathetic! It made him laugh until he was in tears. The human stood no chance. Izaya could probably indulge in this human's desire until the boy was bled dry. He normally hated to do so, but, Mikado's desire tasted so good. He couldn't resist.

"You're hilarious! As if you could possibly-" He paused to laugh again. "Kill a demon! You'll have to try harder than that!" Mikado was pathetic. No wonder his desire was so strong. Humans who yearned to be more, who needed to be more, their desire often was strong. It tasted best when someone's desire was a matter of life and death. Izaya was laughing until he felt a grip on his tail and he stopped immediately. "E-Eh?" He looked confused for a moment, frozen. His whole body had locked up, and he shuddered.

Then Mikado dug his nails into Izaya's tail and the demon howled. In pleasure or pain, he wasn't sure. The nerves in his tail were probably the most abundant, and he was extremely sensitive. The shadows that held Mikado in place disappeared as Izaya found himself rendered utterly useless by the human's grip on his tail. It felt so good. Izaya had never had anyone other than himself touch his own tail.

"N-No, not there! Don't t-touch m-my tail!" He stuttered. Mikado seemed to realize that it was Izaya's weak spot and began tugging on the appendage lightly. The demon panted, face redder than a beet. "A-Ah…!"

"M-Mikado-kun, n-no!" He begged. He'd _actually_ begged. Izaya never thought it'd be possible for such a weak human to discover his weakness and exploit it. The pleasure seemed to run up his spine and caused him to shudder in delight. He grit his teeth and tried to hold back his moans as Mikado yanked on his tail. The demon was practically groveling at Mikado's feet now.

The tables had dramatically turned.

Suddenly falling from the grasp of the shadows, Mikado was immediately confused, what happened? Still holding the demon's tail in his grip, nails still dug deep in from all the built up anger. Once again he lightly tugged at the man's tail, watching him writhe around, a strong sense of power came back to Mikado. "Don't do...this?~" asking more questiongly than looking for a response as he yanked lightly on his tail again and again every once in awhile putting his nails deep into his tail. This was unbelievable, not once since he was told he was a demon hunter did he know that he'd have a demon groveling by his feet. Either way, Mikado wasn't going to do as the demon begged. Izaya, the demon, had put him through such hell in the short amount of time that he wasn't going to let this chance go.

* * *

"Such a strong demon…." the boy spoke softly, cuing with some of his words as he walked behind _I_ zaya, tail still gripped tightly in his hand just in case. Leaning down the boy spoke in his ear softly, "So strong but groveling...beneath a hunter?" accusing words would be enough to rile up any demon, or at least he supposed so.

He shook his head, a dark feeling in his gut getting the best of him, his free hand gliding it's way up the demons spine and onto the back of his neck. Out of curiosity, he reached for Izaya's horns, he had never seen a demon up close and he wasn't going to lose his chance for a little knowledge on them. This terrifying monster who had single handedly made him get the living shit beaten out of himself along with stolen the boy's first kiss over something like desire. His face turned red at the thought as he continued to prod at Izaya's horns.

"Now…." He spoke softly next to Izaya's ear once more, swirling the end of it with his finger tips, "If you don't mind I want you to listen carefully…." He walked back in front of the broker, looking down at him as he dropped his tail only to show how much control he still had even without, a big risk he was willing to take except for the added fact he kept his foot on it for safety reasons "I need to find and destroy all demons in this area….now you need to tell me where the rest of them are.."

Speaking softer he raised his gun pointing it at the demon's head, "Or else I'll just destroy you here and now…"

He could feel himself practically salivating as Mikado pulled on his tail again. Izaya shuddered, at Mikado's voice in his ear. Dare he say, he was almost turned on by it? Izaya knew he was a masochist, but he thought that that'd only applied to other people instead of himself. He couldn't find it in him to be angered by the boy's words, especially as the human began to rub his horns.

"N-Ngh…ahhh…" He couldn't suppress the moans that escaped him. It was even worse since they were making skin contact, and Izaya could feel all of Mikado's desires bubbling beneath the surface. He wanted to devour all of it. His stomach growled, even though he was long since full from the boy's desires.

He never thought he could find one human so satisfying, but also leave him so desperate for more. Izaya was a demon of desire, but he'd never wanted this much in his entire life. Even as Mikado points the gun directly at his temple, not a single ounce of fear stirs in him. In fact, excitement is what stirs in his heart. He yelped as Mikado put his foot onto his tail.

"Y-You think that just because you h-have one up on me, that you have all the control now?" He laughs breathlessly. Izaya was still blushing profusely and sweating like a whore in church. Small tingles of pleasure still snaked up his spine. "You won't kill me…" He smirks. "I'm your trump card…you need me in order to find the others…"

His eyes meet Mikado's and he knows that his compulsion should be working. To stare into the eyes of a demon was certain death. But, Izaya knew that trying this trick on a demon hunter was either guaranteed to fail or would have a very minimal effect on him. Especially if the boy had no idea about the power of compulsion.

Mikado couldn't help but keep up his cold features, the filthy demon was right. He had no idea where any demons were located except this one. Hell, he attacked someone who probably wasn't even a demon to begin with. Still, Izaya was completely correct. He couldn't track down all of them in this city, it would take him ages to find them all. His eyes raised meeting directly into the center of those gleaming red ones looking deadly as ever, but also feeling a certain type of pull on his muscles almost as if his body was being controlled by another. Although just as soon as the feeling came to him, it vanished. The gun steadily securing itself harder against the demon's temple.

Eventually a clever plan popped into his head, one that this young boy wouldn't of thought of on the normal basis, he moved the gun and went back behind Izaya rather slowly, just to torture the stood behind him, continuing to speak, "I'm sure there's something you want as well…"His fingertips maneuvering their way up the bridge of his wings in a mount of curiosity. Intertwining his fingers in his wings. and tugging on them slightly, "Ay~? Iz-a-ya-kun~?" He spoke in the same mocking tone as the broker had done earlier, nails clawing on the boney structure of the wings and tracing them out all the way to the end.

A brilliant idea popped into his head once more, "So this desire you speak of…" he broke off only long enough to maneuver his knife out, deciding to be especially cruel, and using the very tip to run down his back right beside the exit of his wings..

"How bad do you want it, Izaya~?" The softness in his tone continued as he was trying to focus on the fact he was pretty much making a deal with the devil. "What would you do for me if I just offered it freely to you with no strings attached except in return you give me as much information as I need…"Finishing his sentence off with a quick flick of the blade back into itself, slightly cutting the part on Izaya's back the boy was poking at.

Izaya had found himself unraveling with each fluttering touch against his wings. His self-control was waning the more and more Mikado teased him. He squirmed as he felt the cool metal of the demon hunter's knife graze across his flesh. "I…I need it…" He panted shamelessly. He was too far gone to really care about his pride.

He hissed in pleasure as the boy swiped his blade across his sensitive skin. He felt like his senses were hyperactive, blazing out of control with each touch to his skin. Izaya wasn't anything more than helpless quivering, reduced to nothing by a few sparing touches from the demon hunter.

The demon couldn't find the words he wanted to say. They had bubbled up in his esophagus only to die down as Izaya whirled around and grasped Mikado's hand with a frantic desperation. He threw his caution to the wind as he said, "I'm yours…" His hand was trembling from his nerves being over-stimulated.

He had a wicked grin as the shadows seemed to warp around them and loop themselves around their hands. A mark appeared on both of their wrists, signifying their bond. The deed was done, and set in stone. "Now…give me what I deserve, human…" He said lowly, his other hand clenching Mikado's jacket in a balled up fist as he pulled the human down to meet his lips. Izaya practically sighed in relief as his burning hunger was sated by Mikado's overwhelming desire.

He hoped that he wouldn't drain the human entirely. There was a part of him that wanted to savor it, but the animalistic need drove him to devour it all. The demon was like a madman as he meshed his lips against Mikado's, draining the human's desire at an even more frantic, increased pace than before.

Fear was out of the way now, there was turning back as he watched the shadows slither up and around their hands. The circling shadows like a serpent spiraling around his wrist, leaving a permanent mark on him that'll remind him of his horrible decisions in the decision was sealed and with that he was forced back against the demon's mischievous lips, his jacket being pulled on in a form of desperation from the quivering demon. Izaya's hand still clung desperately onto Mikado's hand causing deep pain because of how tightly the other was crushing his hand. He winced in pain as his eyes went to his hand, the dreaded image of a snake slithering and twining up his wrist was branded onto him, and that's what this was, he was intertwined by a snake. He was trapped now.

Only a couple seconds passed and he felt fine, his desire wasn't necessarily anything that was in too short of supply, but for some odd reason he felt the light leaving him. What was this feeling? He didn't feel this at all the entire time he was having it taken from him. Mikado's body started to feel numb as eyes began to flicker closed and it dropped him down to his knees. 'Let go…' he thought really loudly in his head, he felt as if his soul itself was leaving his body and the weakness began to onset. His lips, his hand, his soul felt as if they were being crushed by a very thirsty demon, he couldn't take it, he couldn't feel. "Let go…" He managed to speak out this time between his and the demon's lips. It was all in vain of course, he made Izaya go absolutely crazed for more and more and he was losing consciousness by the second and before he knew it, everything went black.


	3. Heated Demon

_Writer's Notes: Boy love warning? A bit of intense kissing. Uhm_  
 _No sex scene so that's safe guys. Short chapter for now for a little bit of climaxed breakage._  
 _Update will be up within this week.~ Thank you for that one review. Me and Izaya are very happy about it._

* * *

Mikado's eyes reopened as he realized he was no longer in the alley and he was no longer having one long bad dream. Maybe that's what it was, a dream, he thought before looking at the black serpent branding on his wrist.

 **"...Damn it…"** he cursed out sitting up on his bed quickly. Finally he realized what he did, finally he realized who he was messing with and regret on took itself. Wait, he was back home, how…. his thoughts cut off as he jumped up off the bed with no signs of ever fainting.

Izaya was lurking in the shadows, watching Mikado as he had slept. He'd done his best to tend to Mikado's wounds. Demons weren't known for healing, but Izaya had learned a few healing spells over the years from some other creatures of this world. He mostly used them on himself. For once, they'd come in handy for someone else.

The demon emerged from the shadows that had been cast in the corner of Mikado's room. The apartment wasn't much, but it worked. It's not as if a student could afford very much in the first place. He was in his true form still, not bothering to hide his true visage. " _Goooooood morning, Mikado-kun~"_ Izaya said, floating above Mikado. He had a cheeky grin on his face as he watched Mikado come to his senses and realize what he'd done.

"No need to be like that~" He pouted. "After all, I took you home and cleaned you up after our little escapade. I could've just as easily left you in the street instead of taking you home!" The demon drifted downwards and landed next to Mikado with a soft bounce. "I'm surprised you're even awake! Most humans aren't able to even wake up the next day."

The demon nuzzled up to Mikado. Wait…was he…purring? Izaya normally wasn't so cuddly, but after eating so much desire from the boy, there was an instinctive part of him that had latched onto the human. "Wow…you've already got most of your desire back…" His cat-like eyes met Mikado's, and he grinned mischievously.

He was thoroughly punched directly in the face before he even got a chance to exact his plan.

"Ow! Mikado-kun, that really hurt!" Izaya rubs at his nose, whining.

Izaya was watching him too intently for Mikado's liking, as if he had a really good stalker at this point. He was confused, he got most of his desire back? what is that suppose to me he thought as he looked at his hand, balling it in a fist and back out again, but when he looked up he saw straight into the demon's eyes. A demon that was way too close, he thought quickly before throwing his fist out in a quick aggressive punch into the man's face.

"I hope it did!" He yelped nearly making himself fall off the side of the bed, slightly from the shock and slightly from how hard he punched out at such a close proximity. "Don't look at me like that…." He grumbled angrily, "Didn't you get enough already…" he sighed, his hand rubbing at his forehead trying to get the tired feeling out of his head and figuring out everything that happened. There was nothing more terrifying than a demon in his books and it was worst at how Izaya was looking at him like he was the main course of a meal.

Standing up off the bed, he proceeded to get use to standing again, but stopped once more turning Izaya in confusion, "Wait a second….how did you know where to bring me in the first place…." as if izaya couldn't get any creepier he managed to bring Mikado back into his home, his eyes were still glazed over, but other than that he was right back up on his feet again.

Mikado proceeded to take his jacket off and continue where they left off, "So Izaya…" he paused looking back at him, "Now it's your turn to complete the side of the deal, I need information on other demons around here." His facial features back into one of serious intent, if he was stuck in this foolish deal, he was going to use it to it's complete possibilities.

"Ungrateful brat!" Izaya growled out, his tail lashing about furiously. He quickly calmed himself down, especially as he heard Mikado talk about getting rid of other demons. The broker thought to himself for a moment. Mikado could seriously be his trump card, here. The boy didn't know what he was unconsciously doing by getting rid of all of the other competition in the area for Izaya. He grinned and hugged Mikado's back, looping his arms around the other as he took off his jacket.

"I happened to follow you home the same night we met." He answered, grinning. "Couldn't let someone as _interesting_ as you get away so easily." The demon said, his tail coming around and stroking Mikado's cheek. "No worries, master…you can rely on me." He licked the shell of the human's ear. "For a price."

Izaya gave him a simple hit at first. Mikado had managed to find the demon easily and take him out. Needless to say, it surprised him. Within time, almost half of the city's demons had been cleared out, which made everything much easier for Izaya. Though, he didn't let it on.

A month had passed.

"Mi-ka-do-kun~ I'm hungryyy~" The demon whined as he floated above Mikado. The boy was sitting at his desk, researching, and Izaya was being nothing more than a pest. He'd been antagonizing the youth for at least an hour now. Mikado had gotten good at ignoring him. "Mikado, why do you have to care about school? It's so boring!"

"Especially since you have more money after taking out those demons!"

All the boy wanted to do was finish up his work from school, but for about an hour the demon would not back down or go find something else to do. Just a constant annoyance ringing in his ear. Didn't he have his own home?

Mikado sighed out, "If you keep bothering me it's going to take even longer to finish this you know?" His eyes gazing behind him, sending glaring daggers at the annoying demon. "Why can't you just mess with another, in fact, why do you need anything at all? I thought you could last a long time without any desire." He had a point after all, it wasn't like demons were supposed to be that weak after all. His eyes fluttering back to the screen, moving up and down as the words went passed him.

Finally after another hour or so, he leaned back away from laptop and eyes went up at Izaya who was still managing to float over him. "You're rather annoying….you know that right Izaya-kun…" he spoke softly watching the man above him swing his tail back and forth, his eyes watching and before long his arm reached up and yanked it down. If the demon wasn't going to shut up nicely than Mikado knew a way he could make him be silent.

"Because you're special~!" Izaya cooed gleefully. "Your desire tastes delicious, I can't help myself. No one else could really compare to yours." He cackled a bit, holding his hands over his stomach. "I could last awhile without it, but if I stopped my current diet right now and changed it, it could have negative side-effects. I've been feeding off of your desire almost every day!" The demon did a loop-de-loop in the air.

He had to admit, pestering Mikado was one of his favorite past-times.

"Eh? I'm not anno-" He froze up as the demon hunter gripped his tail. "N-Ne…Mikado-kun…" The demon stuttered, shivers snaking up his spine. He felt a stirring in his gut that turned into a wildfire that blazed across his skin.

 _Oh no._

He quickly squirmed away, ripping his tail from Mikado's grasp and ducking into the shadows in the corner of the room. The demon whimpered as heat engulfed his entire body, setting off every single nerve in him. He whined, curling in on himself, wrapping his wings around his body. _Now,_ of all times? When Mikado was _awake?_ Izaya would've rather splashed holy water on himself than endure this.

"Eh….?" Mikado jumped when he felt the demon's tail swiftly make it's way out of his hand and the figure run into the corner of his room. To be honest, Mikado never saw the demon move that fast for anything other than catching him. "Izaya…?" He questioned him, getting up off the cushion he was sitting on and walking over to the darkened corner where the demon now sat curled up.

"Not like I'm concerned or anything…" Mikado started out leaning over the man with a some what bored expression on his face, "But what is wrong with you?" Slowly his fingers stuck themselves in the crease of Izaya's wings trying to pull them apart, but he couldn't seem to break them apart far enough where he could see Izaya's face. Lucky for Izaya though, but mikado kept trying, it wasn't like he personally cared about this demon but he was acting strange in his house and he had to know. His hands wobbled as they tried harder to reveal Izaya's face past the leathery bat like wings that seemed to be as stiff and rough as can be. Mikado, not having a lot of strength, sank down to his knees still trying to force the wings open. His eyes focused in on the small part he was able to force open, and there Izaya was, a huge tinted red face and a shivering body beneath those stiff wings.

A smile rising on the boys face, finding it absolutely hilarious that the demon was quivering on the ground like this, but also because he only thought it was because he touched his tail even though he never acted this bad. "Izaya…" He mumbled slowly, releasing the wings and slowly rubbing his hand down the boney structure of the wings in front of him, his smirk still present, "Don't tell me that simple thing got you this flustered.~" His hand moving down along the crease.

"N-No!" He whimpered. The stimulation from Mikado's touches was starting to drive him insane. "M-Mikado…" He breathed, twitching slightly. The heat was eating away at him, worming through his system. _"I need you…"_ He murmured. Quickly, he spread his wings open and used the shadows to pull the boy on top of him.

The demon sighed as his lips met Mikado's, the edge from the heat starting to fade.

"Mikado…" He murmured. He breathed the boy's name out like a prayer on his lips with each kiss. The desire that sat on his tongue sated his incredible thirst that seemed to be controlling his every movement. _"Touch me…please…"_ The demon begged. He felt like if the boy didn't, the heat would melt him into nothing.

Izaya typically knew how to deal with his own heat cycles better, but, right now, all of his self-control seemed to be slipping away from him. He knew that Mikado would use this time to his advantage, especially since Izaya was literally panting like a bitch in heat. He didn't care though. Right now he was going for broke, because he knew he needed it and Mikado happened to be here. The demon didn't care what became of him or what Mikado managed to weasel out of him.

Without hesitation the wings flew open and he was grabbed rather quickly, his lips being smacked rather harshly into the demons'. No time for him to protest or reject, but in honesty that he would never admit, he liked it. The way he fell left him rather close to Izaya, chest to chest he could feel the other's breathe rapidly inhaling and exhaling throughout his entire body. This was rather different, he thought as he heard the demon's pleads for sensation, he never saw Izaya this desperate. Hell, he didn't even know Izaya could be this desperate for something he use to say he could go for so long without.

Pulling away from this kiss, he watched the broker pant desperately trying to grab back onto him, "This is going to cost you more Izaya-kun.~" the boy snickered twistedly and without any chance for the demon to make a clear decision he went to continue the 'kiss' as he would put it. Fixing his position to straddling Izaya, his hands moving up to intertwine into his hair, he wasn't going to lie to himself, this felt really good but really wrong. A demon hunter giving his everything to a mere demon, disgusting but so gratifying hearing a demon plead to him. If it wasn't the groveling it had to be the desperation for more that Mikado was able to control. The controlling of a demon that was this easy, it was all in his grasp. Literally, as his hands went up scraping the edge of izaya's horns with his nails whilst still messing with his hair. He smirked as his lips continued to press closer and closer into Izaya's, at this point there was almost no space in between them whatsoever. Mikado smirked against his lips, softly speaking,

"You're acting just like a human Izaya-kun.~" Was that an insult? Who knows, it was still funny to Mikado how low he was able to make this great demon go, as he was just able to maneuver his hands down the man's back and scrape his nails down the exit of his wings.

Acting like a…human? Izaya tilted his head curiously. He didn't know he was capable of even portraying any human characteristics. Izaya bit back a moan as the human scraped his nails against his wings. Oh, he was going to _pay_ for that smart little comment of his. Izaya was going to show him that he wasn't totally in control like he thought he was.

The demon flipped them over so he was on top of Mikado, his wings stretched out behind him. He hissed, looking down at the demon hunter with lust-filled irises. He had the hunter pinned beneath him. The shadows wrapped around Mikado's face like a blindfold, taking away the human's sight. The demon pulled at Mikado's hair and forcefully tilted the boy's head to expose his neck. He suckled and nipped along the pale expanse of skin that had been revealed to him.

So this is what lust felt like.

Izaya had never felt this guttural, primal urge before. He knew that he wanted Mikado to be his. He wanted Mikado to only do something like this to him. He only wanted Mikado's kisses for himself. A possessive growl escaped him as he left marks on the human's neck. Mikado only seemed to spur him on more. The heat seemed to coil in his abdomen, and Izaya rutted his hips against Mikado.

"You…want me to pay for what you're doing…" He panted, the thought barely registering in his mind. "Tell me…what you want to know…" The demon hissed, his hot breath fanning across the boy's skin.

Mikado indeed got it for the comment he made, calling a demon practically a human was a great insult he was sure of it. What happened was no less than what he was expecting to happen considering he challenge the demon's roll. His back hitting the ground behind him and his vision blocked as the shadows crept over him not so subtly. Hissing only in a reaction to his hair getting pulled as he only started to squirm underneath the other, the bites on his neck only giving off a different reaction than what Izaya was getting.

This was almost like he was being claimed, by a demon, making his stomach churn questioning his decisions, which were only halted when he heard the other's voice. Mikado could just as easily tell Izaya what he wanted to know, but it was easier to drag it out. To drag out that hot breathe up his skin or the slight bite marks on his skin.

The demon hunter growled out, he wasn't going to stand being controlled by a mere demon he thought as he yanked one of Izaya's arms out from under him causing them to roll landing Mikado right back on top of Izaya. A wide smirk went across his lips as he leaned down, his lips barely touching the demon below him, "I don't want information~,," he spoke softly, "I want you as mine, my demon only. Understand?~" How low to be owned by a human though, that would be the greatest sin.

With that being said, Mikado's hands went up Izaya's arm until he reached his hands, pinning them down to the floor to show pure dominance. He wasn't going to let this demon think he's in control. His bangs fell in front of his face as he gave the demon the same treatment he got, but harder, biting down roughly on his neck. Only doing this long enough to get a good mark going before leaning back up. His face was still pretty close to Izaya's as a form of teasing him, wondering if the broker can taste his desire just from being that close,but not enough to be satisfied. That's what he really wanted, he wanted to break after last demon no matter what he had to do. Almost as if he went crazy with power over them.

Izaya loved to sin. He secretly loved being owned like this. By a human. It felt wrong in all the right ways and Izaya found himself out of breath as he was knocked onto his back once more. "Y-Yes…I'm y-yours…all yours…" He moaned as Mikado bit down on his neck. Hard. It was sure to leave a bruise that would last for weeks. He was almost sure that the boy had drawn blood.

He cried out as Mikado managed to break him down. He wanted to kiss Mikado so badly, but the human was keeping him held down. "N-Ngh…ahhhh…" Izaya writhed under Mikado, the delicious heat and friction between them practically driving them insane. "M-Mikado…please…" He panted, his half-lidded eyes glancing up at the hunter.

Demons didn't typically have libidos anywhere similar to a human's, but they could be satisfied with desire. Izaya found words tumbling out of his mouth faster than he could really catch his breath. Especially with Mikado practically teasing him like this. He was left as a blubbering mess that would mutter a stream on incoherent words after, lost in the bliss of Mikado's desire.

He giggled to himself, his fingers brushing over his lips where Mikado had kissed him.

 _Oh, Mikado…_

Izaya found himself hopelessly infatuated with the human.

Mikado finally got the answer he was looking for, giving into the demon's cravings. It was really an extreme accomplishment, what better way to defeat a demon than to make him belong to a human. A demon hunter at that. The thought of that bite mark he left only made the symbolization of ownership even more relevant in his eyes, he wondered how the man would react when this was all done with.

Now this was a sight, I have unconscious demon just speaking in a mumbling tone. Honestly, he never expected to ever seen izaya in such a form as he was. Speaking of states that they were in, Mikado had a slight bit of trouble getting back up, izaya really had managed to drain a lot of him and it wasn't just Izaya's fault. Mikado probably shouldn't of got him so flustered and riled up to begin with, he could feel his head become obnoxiously clouded. The room was spinning and as he was trying to stand up he decided that he just couldn't, laying back down on the demon and he was out. He was going to regret this later he suspected.

The next morning Mikado woke up, sitting up off the floor and rubbing his head, he felt perfectly fine. Not even concentrating on the other man in the room he got up and put his jacket back on and yanked his back over his shoulder, calling over to Izaya, "I know that you're having fun over there still from last night but I'm leaving now…" as if he had to tell the demon since he was talking to a stalker of sorts, "do whatever you want.." and he was pretty sure Izaya would. It wasn't like he had time to do anything else, now that today was his day off from school he was going to go find the next demon on his list that Izaya willing gave up information to last night. He heard this one was really dangerous though, but considering what he has been through he felt like he could test himself out and handle this on his own. We'll see, he thought as he quickly left the apartment, swiftly walking to the area of the last sighting of the danger.


	4. The Nightmare

Izaya was tangled in Mikado's bedsheets and tumbled off of the mattress with a loud thump. "Oi, Mikado!" He called, but the boy was already out the door. His mind still felt cloudy as he was still blissed out from last night. The heat that had consumed his entire body yesterday was no longer nearly as bothersome as it was before. A knot twisted in his stomach in…what was this… _worry?_ Izaya had never worried about a human his entire life. Though, now, he was finding that he was.

The demon ripped the blankets off of himself, shredding the fabric with his sharp nails out of frustration. Mikado wouldn't be happy with that. Izaya wasn't concerned, though. He'd probably just pay for it himself and get a better blanket. He didn't really understand the need for blankets anyway. They were more of a nuisance than anything.

He pulled on his clothes, not really caring about the fact that they were rumpled and wrinkled from last night. He slipped on his shoes and followed Mikado. He wasn't entirely sure about what Mikado's plan was, considering that his drunken stupor last night had put his brain out of commission for awhile. But, there were scattered bits and pieces coming back to him.

A part of Izaya hoped that the demon hunter didn't do anything stupid, like take the demon that they'd talked about last night head on.

Already Mikado had managed to speed walk all the way to his destination, considering how many demons he's already killed, he was already able to pick up on the energy of ones around him. It didn't take long for him to spot the guy out, hell this guy looked as if he wasn't even trying to hide his energy. Along with the fact that Izaya wasn't here to make a witty comment and the fact this guy was actually alone unlike most demons who surround themselves in human presence, this was the perfect chance to strike.

Pulling out his knife and turning it ever so slightly in his hand he approached the demon with no fear, well a little fear, he was fighting a demon after all and a hell of a good one at that, but Mikado figured he might as well take the powerful ones out as soon as possible. That's reasonable. Without a single word he rushed the man, but without warning the demon turned and hit him straight into a wall.

What was that? Mikado could of sworn he was quiet as possible, how did he hear him. Aiming for the guy again he struck out with the knife, instantly being grabbed by the collar and slammed harshly against the wall again. "You're desire smells delightful…" the demon spoke up, face getting oddly too close to Mikados'. 'What?!' He couldn't scream, partially out of the fact he had the breath knocked out of him and the other part well he wasn't going to admit he was terrified. He quickly shot his arm up, stabbing the other in the gut, but that had almost no effect on him. What was this? That blade was covered in holy water. The demon merely laughed at this attempt, 'shit' he was in trouble. The demon used it's free hand to not so tenderly yank at his chin and lock lips with him, inhaling his desire at an alarming rate. Mikado's hand was shaking so badly he dropped his blade, eyes slammed shut and feeling more and more weak by the second.

"Mikado, you idiot…" Izaya growled through clenched teeth. Stupid teenagers. Stupid humans. They believed that they were invincible. Kill a few demons, and suddenly they think they can take on the world. Pure idiocy. Izaya knew better. In fact, he hoped he could get to Mikado to get him to realize that he was outmatched. Holy water, while it worked on nearly all demons, with training, some demons could handle very small amounts of resistance to it. Especially if the holy water was diluted and indirect.

Such a demon was Takaeda Morita.

Izaya knew the risk of picking a fight with the other demon, who was a demon of revenge. A derived form of desire. Not to mention that Takaeda had his own little posse that could potentially cause some issues for the broker. Not that Izaya really cared. However, Takaeda could feed off of the same thing that Izaya could, but it wouldn't give him the same kind of pleasure or high that it did for Izaya. Neither could it fill him nearly as much.

It didn't help that Takaeda loved to put his filthy little hands on things that didn't belong to him. Izaya had made sure he got the point the last time the other had fucked with one of the broker's playthings.

So when Izaya saw Mikado pinned up against the wall by Takaeda, he couldn't help but smile, even though rage seemed to consume his entire being.

"Oi, Takaeda…" He said lowly, knowing that the other could hear him. "You're not putting your dirty lips on my toys, are you?" Izaya walked closer, his fists clenched. "That's _definitely_ not what you're doing, am I right?"

"Because you'd have to be an idiot if you did that!" Izaya chuckled at first, but it turned into pure laughter. Shrill and manic. "You'd- You'd have to be a giant fucking fool if you were doing that, am I right?!" The broker grasped the other demon by the jacket and forcefully pulled him away from Mikado, even though he'd long since stopped feeding off of the boy's desire.

His smile disappeared in an instant. Takaeda looked terrified, his whole body trembling. Izaya would've smiled, but the murderous rage that poured through his veins is what fueled him now. The other demon tried to apologize, but soon shut up his whimpering as the shadows around Izaya seemed to curl around him like hungry vipers. "Ne…Takaeda…you're not nose-blind, are you?"

"N-No, Izaya-sama…" The other demon choked out, paralyzed by fear.

"Oh, you're absolutely sure you're not?" Izaya cracked his knuckles. "Well, then…"

Izaya's knuckles were suddenly buried into Takaeda's nose, a loud crack that seemed to echo throughout the room followed, and black blood gushed from the wound. Takaeda cried out in pain as he was literally pushed back by the force of Izaya's punch and into a wall. He was strong, but nowhere nearly as strong as Shizuo when it came to brute strength. Izaya always liked to use his shadows to help him.

"Did that hurt?" He asked, though he didn't wait for a response. The shadowy cobras that seemed to wrap themselves around Izaya's body obediently grasped Takaeda by the feet and dragged the injured demon back to Izaya. He felt a small sense of satisfaction by watching the other grovel at his feet, begging for mercy. "Well, brace yourself for more… I'm going to burn you into ashes. Inside and out."

The broker tightened the grasp of the shadowy tendrils, and they twisted tighter and tighter, like a boa constrictor. He let out a small huff of contentment as he heard the other's demon's bones snap like chips. He let the shadows crunch down on their snack until the demon wasn't able to even move anymore.

"P-Please! I-I'm sorry, Izaya-sama, I'm b-begging you, p-please sp-sp-are me!"

"Did I say you could speak, vermin?" Izaya cocked his head to the side, as if he were offended by the mere notion of the demon even thinking about talking.

"No, I didn't. So shut up." Izaya walked away for a moment, over to Mikado's collapsed body and fished around in the boy's pockets for the vial of holy water he knew the human carried on him. "Sorry, Mikado-kun, I'll have to borrow this. You won't be getting it back." He winked, but then walked back over to Takaeda, who was crying pitifully. "Oi, oi, quiet down, now." The other demon refused to silence his wails. Izaya shook the bottle in front of Takaeda, making sure he could see it and hear the slosh of the potent liquid inside, and he slowly twisted off the cap.

With a sigh, Izaya sauntered over to Takaeda and jammed the open bottle of holy water down the demon's throat. "I warned you before, didn't I? You just didn't listen." Takaeda's muffled screams were like music to Izaya's ears. But it wasn't enough. The broker raised his foot and stepped on the end of the bottle, forcing it deeper into the other demon's throat.

"Did the bottle break yet?" He asked, peering down at the other. "Hm, I guess not. Maybe a few more…" Izaya stamped on the bottle until it shattered in Takaeda's mouth and used his shadows to clamp the other's jaw shut and swallow the glass fragments as best as he could. The other demon was practically choking on blood. Izaya could hear the gurgle of blood and holy water in his throat.

"Alright, well, I suppose I'll put you out of your misery…" The broker snapped his fingers, and the shadows that had bound and held Takaeda turned into noxious fire that ate away at the other demon's flesh. Takaeda's screams soon ceased. Izaya sighed to himself, pleased with his handiwork and glad that that annoyance was dealt with. He breathed in the smell of burning flesh with a small sense of pride washing over him.

He rushed over to Mikado and hoisted the boy's small form into his arms bridal style. "He didn't happen to hurt you, did he, Mikado-kun?" His smile as easy-going as ever. There was a part of him that wondered if he should've stopped himself long ago, to prevent Mikado from having nightmares.

Another part of him said that Mikado enjoyed it.

"Oi. This is our little secret, okay? I'm positive you can make sure it stays like that."

Mikado fell to the ground when the other demon was finally pulled away, he didn't even hear Izaya's voice or see him through the little bit of vision he had left. The only strength he had was to barely hold himself up against the wall. Izaya was angry from what he could tell at least the anger Izaya liked to show with maniacal laughter and humor he supposed. Mikado almost managed a glare when he noticed the broker taking the vile of holy water out of his pocket and slamming it down the other demon's throat like there was easy access to that stuff. The entire bottle gone just like that, he ignored that, watching this horrifying scene before him, he was definitely going to have many nightmares after today.

"Izay…" He tried muttering out when he saw the demon walking over almost in a to calm of a state after the scene he just pulled. Honestly, the look in Izaya's eyes were enough to send the boy running if it wasn't for the fact he felt like he had half his energy drained, all he could do was back farther into the wall before being lifted up bridal style which was a little embarrassing in itself. 'Did he hurt him?' It was pretty obvious by the battered look on the boys face and the newly found bruise marks on him, but it could have been worst. His eyes fanned over, noticing that they were most likely heading home, "Se-secret…?" Like this was a secret, or like he could say anything, no one sane enough would believe what just happened.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you feel better…" Izaya cooed, kissing Mikado on the forehead. "Remember, Mikado…you belong to me. You're mine just as much as I'm yours." He murmured. "Don't forget that, ne?" He earned a few odd stares from people, but, otherwise, for some reason, they seemed to ignore him. "Oi, idiot. Don't go demon-hunting for a little while. Not for demons like that." He murmured. His worry was horribly concealed. He wasn't even sure why he was worried.

Probably because he could've lost his favorite toy.

Needless to say, he was a little attached. "I won't be there to save you every time." Izaya relished in the warmth from Mikado's body that radiated from the boy. Demons were typically cold blooded. Warmth was a hard thing to come by. "I'll give you money and show you where you can get more holy water around here." He paused for a moment. "And buy you some new bedsheets." He added cheerfully.

Izaya didn't particularly like the idea that his favorite human seemed to be a little apprehensive towards him. What happened to that bold attitude that the demon had gotten addicted to? Or the dominance that the human displayed before?

He kind of missed it.

He belonged to Izaya, now that was something, he almost forgot about the whole contract thing between the two. Mikado wasn't going to let this happen again anyway, protection from a demon? It was almost enough to make the boy sick if he wasn't feeling sick and nauseous already. Watching all the people nearby he couldn't help but feel like he was the object of attention for everyone around. Totally ignoring the comment about the bed sheets considering he had almost no energy to be mad about it, especially after what Izaya just did for him, or what he did for himself.

Later that night, Mikado tossed and turned as his dreams became nightmares, he was practically in a cold sweat. The images of several demons surrounding him with frightening looks in their eyes. He couldn't get away. The demon known as Izaya just stood by and watched, not helping him like he said earlier. Running away he couldn't help, but feel like he was running slower and slower, the red eyes of his demon companion only floating over and watching him. The runway came to a dead end as he ran smack dab against the wall. Dead end! What was he going to do? He slammed his arms against the wall hoping it would budge, but before he knew it he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. The snake on his wrist began moving up causing Mikado to scream in desperation, the black marking raising off his skin and prepared itself to strike, but right before it bit him square in the face-

"Ahhh-!" Mikado sat up quickly, screaming out in desperation with his eyes still slammed closed. It's just a dream right? He looked around the pitch black room frantically looking for any sign of other demons before his eyes shot down at his wrist. The snake was still there, untouched, and not moving much to his relief, but it still didn't stop him from curling into a ball and shaking.

Izaya drifted in through the window. Normally, at night when Mikado slept, the demon would venture out and do some business. It wasn't as if Izaya could really sleep anyway. He'd always been a light sleeper. The demon didn't know what brought him back to Mikado after their earlier escapade, but something had prompted him. A nagging sensation in his gut.

Suddenly, here he was.

He quietly loomed over Mikado, not daring to make a single noise. Izaya wasn't even sure if he'd even dared to breathe. He floated above the boy, frozen. He simply observed, and waited for Mikado to notice that the shadows above him had shifted slightly, as if they were welcoming the demon's presence.

So the boy had had nightmares.

Well, that wouldn't do.

The demon drifted downwards slowly, like a feather. He gently sat down next to Mikado, knowing that his sudden presence would startle the boy. Instead of saying anything, he wordlessly met Mikado's eyes. It wasn't like Izaya to be so quiet or gentle. The broker wrapped his arms around the boy's curled up form and suddenly hugged the boy close.

He didn't understand why he was doing this. He didn't understand its implications or effects on the boy. He just felt it was right, somehow. Izaya relished the human's natural warmth. His skin was cold, especially since he'd been outside, wandering the streets doing god knows what at this hour. The demon purposefully masked his natural appearance and shifted to his human form, the red in his eyes dimming to a whiskey brown.

Before he could really stop himself, Izaya was planting kisses on Mikado's forehead, then his cheeks. He was wiping away the boy's tears and kissing away his worries, and he didn't understand why.

He knew for a fact that this certainly wasn't love. Demons couldn't love.

The boy did not see or hear the demon come in, his mind racing with thoughts as his eyes paced from his wrist back to the darkly lit room. It was a dumb notion to think that there were other demons in his room, he couldn't be that infamous among the demons yet, but still he was shaking with his eyes focused in the center of his bed not wanting to look up. His eyes suddenly jolted up in a quick glance, eyes meeting red ones that slowly shifted to a more calming pair of brown orbs. Izaya? He looked questioningly, terror still filling his eyes, he started to notice the other was no longer in his demon form. Did he really change just for Mikado? No, that couldn't make sense, he knew Izaya was just using him, wasn't he?

Questioning what was going on he got pulled in causing his skin to jump internally,was this affection? This didn't make any sense. Demons can't show affection or even if they did they wouldn't show it to a human like him. The kisses along his face nearly got him to calm down before he piped up but still in a whisper, "N-no…" He grumbled not really attempting to pull away, but giving a half hearted attempt to stop, "You can't have any desire right now…"

Although he watched as the broker did everything but try to kiss his lips which was strange, his desire wasn't being taken. Was this Izaya actually showing general caring? Mikado started to fidget with uncertainty, but didn't make a full on attempt to stop the other. He just began to loosen the ball he made of himself enough to where he could be pulled into the other better. "Izaya…" He murmured just slightly to the point of almost noise at all but sounding almost a sweet tone until it turned into glaring " Get off ….you're freezing."

Izaya smiled softly against Mikado's warm skin as he felt the boy put his feeble hands against his chest in protest. "I don't want desire, Mikado-kun…" He purred, nuzzling against the human. He decided not to elaborate any further, since he didn't have a very clear understanding himself. He liked to feel Mikado relax against him. If possible, the demon seemed to pull him even closer.

How ironic was it that a demon would want to be a guardian angel?

He certainly didn't fit the role at all, he thought, as Mikado spoke again. "Ehhhh? I come in here to comfort you and now you're complaining?" Izaya pulled away for a moment, only to pout at the boy. "I can't help my nature, Mikado-kun! Demons are biologically cold-blooded! How could you be so cruel?" Instead of getting off of Mikado like the human had requested, Izaya instead cuddled the boy even closer.

"How about you warm me up instead, ne?" He said, all mirth suddenly disappearing from his tone. He seemed very somber instead. Izaya kissed along Mikado's neck even more, even daring to dart his tongue out for a quick swipe just to tease the boy.

Clearly the broker was going to be offended, but did he have to make it worst on Mikado by freezing him too. "Iza-" he nearly shrieked out feeling the cold get worst when he was pulled in "Warm yourse-!" another smaller shriek was heard when he felt the demons cold tongue slid across his neck making him shiver and not in a good way. He nearly flung himself away if it wasn't for the fact that Izaya was proceeding to pull him closer, he was starting to feel the cold even worst than before. Seeing as how he was sure the broker wasn't going to free him because he probably took this as another challenge, Mikado yanked the blanket and threw it over them to prevent even more cold from getting in. His glare was dead set on the other man who he could barely see now under the covers, he felt his nose getting cold but his face heating up non stop from the small kisses still being placed on him and him just sitting through it all reluctantly. The most defense he had was putting his hand on the others face in a light pushing motion.

Why did Izaya make this hell on him? Oh wait- because that's where this demon was from, still didn't mean he had to act so cruel like this. "When did I agree to be your personal warmer huh?" he said in a gentle tone that was still completely aggravated.

Izaya cuddled up to Mikado, shameless in wrapping all of his limbs around the boy, practically ensnaring him. Typically, he wasn't a very touchy-feely person, but Mikado's desire had affected him. He'd grown attached. Soft, maybe? Izaya doubted that last part as soon as the question had popped into his head. He kissed Mikado's nose and his cheeks again, ready to shower him in affection.

"You know, the only person you should be mad at is yourself…" The demon hummed. "After all, you're the one who indebted yourself to me." He kept his cool lips pressed against Mikado's throat.

"Besides, you're much better than a heater!" Izaya added, suddenly breaking out into a smile that he knew Mikado could feel. "Is there something wrong with me cuddling you, Mikado-kun?" He knew there was, but it didn't stop him from asking anyway.

Izaya had managed to wrap around his entire body, feeling the cold almost slowly die down, but not enough for him to be happy with the broker. His eyes kept their glare, he was indebted to him, but he didn't think that meant he'd find a demon in bed with him in the middle of the night. He groaned loudly out of aggravation, preparing to speak up for himself when he was halted by his own train of thoughts, it wasn't like the demon was going to play by the rules right? The demon was going to do or say anything he wanted to whether or not there was a contract involved. Without much hesitation he let the other kiss his neck, Izaya was doing him a favor, the boy didn't have to be alone especially after that bad of a nightmare. Even if he was as cold as the icebergs in Antarctica, it felt nice in a strange way to him. The 'nice' feeling would of continued if just just didn't feel that smirk on his neck, if the other would of just kept quiet.

"You know very well there is something wrong…" He growled out, but once again wasn't stopping the onslaught of kisses on his neck. The only good thing that was really coming from this is he wasn't scared anymore, probably from the amount of cold he felt or the fact he felt protected if even by a little bit. Leaning his head against the demon he sighed with a bit of relief, he was scared, but at least for tonight everything would be okay at least and with that his breathing slowed down as he fell asleep up right against the Izaya.

Izaya didn't know how long he spent watching the flutter of Mikado's eyelashes or the listened to his rhythmic breathing. Somewhere along the line, the demon finally drifted off to sleep, a blessing in his case. Demons were creatures of the night, and for Izaya in particular, he never really slept. He'd always had insomnia and was also an extremely light sleeper. There was always too much commotion in the world. The hustle and bustle of the millions of humans with their funny little lives.

Demons don't dream.

The broker was surprised when he awoke to sunlight shining down on him. His eyes fluttered open and he felt well-rested. He glanced around in a daze, a little confused until he managed to remember last night. Quietly, and as gently as he could, Izaya disentangled himself from Mikado. Sometime in the night, he'd shifted back to his demon form subconsciously. Not that he really cared. It felt more natural, more free to him.

He stretched out his wings, being careful not to actually break anything in Mikado's room. The boy would scold him if he did. He yawned and shuffled over to the tiny kitchen, folding his wings back up with a small flutter.

Izaya didn't realize he'd spent ten minutes looking in the fridge idly, his mind still a fog from waking up. Sleep wasn't something that the demon particularly enjoyed. Quickly he peeked over to the human's sleeping form and then back to the fridge. There wasn't much, but, Izaya could probably make something for the human to eat whenever he decided to wake up.

What day was today? Saturday? Humans didn't have school on weekends. So, at the very least, Mikado didn't have to be up right now.

Cue half an hour later and a nearly burnt down kitchen, Izaya managed to make some form of edible breakfast for Mikado. Somewhat satisfied with his work, the demon shuffled over to the window, straightening out his clothes. Mikado probably didn't want to wake up with him here again, he thought. He was halfway out the apartment window when he barely caught Mikado calling his name.

Not hearing or even feeling the other move away Mikado continued to sleep until he eventual was awoken by a different smell filling his apartment, his eyes opened glancing around. It almost smelled like mixture of burnt food and shame. His eyes maneuvered as he laid in the bed, in a haphazardly curled up position, watching as the broker was about to leave out through the window. Where was he going? Not like he cared, but Izaya didn't have to be sneaky about leaving.

"I- Izaya…" The boy spoke up, not even bothering to raise his voice above a mumble as he sat up on the bed using one arm his other hand rubbing at his eye. He really didn't even know what time it was, to be honest the boy couldn't even remember what had happened that night. "When did yo-" and then it hit him like a bag of bricks, once again he was caught in a weak moment, in front of this specific demon no less. He was ashamed, but at the same time maybe the other wouldn't necessarily bring it up. Mikado was so tired of looking so weak.

His eyes glanced back over to the kitchen and then back at Izaya, "Di-did you make food izaya?" He was honestly curious, but at the same time he was probably going to snicker at a demon making him breakfast. "That's nice of you ya know…." he blinked, smiling softly but with a glint in his eyes preparing to ruin another moment, "As long as it's not poisoned.

Izaya rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "You really are a terrible romantic, you know that?" He hopped back into the apartment from the windowsill. "Yes, I made you food, brat." The demon closed the open window. Remembering Mikado's state of mind last night, he concentrated on appearing human instead of his actual demon form. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it a long time ago." He says, lounging in Mikado's chair at his desk. He sits on it backwards, his legs oddly sticking out the sides as he rests his chin on the back of it.

"I could've hired another demon to do it. Or a simple hitman." He shrugged. It was evident that Izaya didn't take waking up very well. He wasn't his usual cheery self at all. "Point being," He said, spinning around in the chair slightly. "I can't really hurt you or kill you since we're bound by a contract." He pulled down his sleeve and showed his marking.

"Anyway, it's nothing big. I just made something out of what you had in your kitchen." Izaya rolled his shoulders, his muscles tense. He eyed Mikado for a moment. "Did you want me to bring it to you so you could have breakfast in bed like the spoiled human you are?"

Izaya did have to be a complete jerk, when Mikado was just trying to joke around with him. He really didn't understand common humor did he? Giving off a loud sigh he stood up, observing the other having way too much fun in his chair. "I don't need you to get me anything…" He rolled his eyes, obviously not enjoying the spoiled human comment, "What stepped on your tail so early in the morning?" He wasn't really asking, it was more of a different saying to 'you woke up in a bad mood.'

Even though he took the time to walk to the kitchen, he didn't directly go for the food, instead he pulled out the carton of milk and chugged straight out of the box. His eyes not leaving the man spinning in his chair. "You know if you don't want to be here you can just leave…" he groaned obviously not liking how the other was treating him, but he expected no less. Slowly but surely he mumbled under his breathe,

"Stupid demon…"

Izaya's ears twitched as he heard the human mumble under his breath. In a flash he appeared next to Mikado and was gripping the boy by his shirt. "You better hope I didn't hear what you said correctly…" Izaya said, his brow twitching in annoyance. The demon stared Mikado down for a moment before he let go and breathed in deeply.

"I think I'll take your advice for once." Izaya said through gritted teeth. Ungrateful brat. The demon didn't go out of his ways to do favors for just anyone. He wasn't generous or kind or anything of the sort whatsoever. He was a demon. He was naturally heartless, naturally uncaring, and naturally cold. He was a sociopath with a masochistic tendency.

He whirled around and walked towards the window again.

Stupid brat. He thought as he opened it and hopped out the window. He didn't bother saying goodbye as he did.


	5. She's The Competition

**Authors Note: Izaya mun has been busy with school and I have been busy with life. So sorry for lack of updates, but I have to edit a lot of this and yes**  
 **Thank you though to everyone that's followed. We are very happy people like out interpretation of the two.**  
 **Reviews are great so send them in.**  
 **Not accepting any suggestions since this was all written before hand and is just in editing process.**  
 **Also no this isn't smut, there will prob not be smut. So sorry if that's what is being suspected.**  
 **These two are just playing at each others nerves and we like it this way. So enjoy our little bit of fun writing.**

* * *

Izaya didn't come back for an entire day. He'd spent too much time thinking to himself. Wondering how one human could affect him so greatly. He never got this upset about anything. He felt like a child. His emotions were out of control. Is this what it felt like to be a human? He wasn't even sure about anything anymore. He felt confused. Emotions weren't something that Izaya was accustomed to handling.

He felt like he'd spent too much time having some sort of identity crisis. He thought back to the cause of all of this. Mikado… At the mere thought of the boy's name, the human's face appeared in his mind and his heart skipped a beat.

Eventually he decided to go back to Mikado.

His stomach was empty and he needed food. It wasn't as if he couldn't get desire from any stranger, but any other desire wasn't nearly as filling. Not to mention that the mere thought of going to someone else twisted a knot in his stomach and made him sick to his core. What were these emotions he was feeling? He thought to himself as he drifted in through the open window. It was evident that Mikado had left it open for some reason.

Silently, he peeked in and saw the boy sitting at his desk.

Izaya made his way towards Mikado and simply wrapped his arms around the boy, his face pressed against the human's back. He breathed in the human's scent deeply.

Mikado didn't even flinch when he felt the tug on his shirt, honestly, he's seen a lot more terrifying things at this point other than Izaya really didn't say a word when he was threatened or even when he watched as the demon jumped out his window. Honestly, he didn't really want to deal with any of that after the night he had…or he did have before the other came to comfort him. His eyes went down in deep thought, hours had gone by since he last saw the other and slowly but surely he started feeling a little guilty for what he said. It was just natural for him to feel that way or was it the way Izaya was talking to him even after what had happened that night?

Shaking his head, he decided to ignore the feeling, he wasn't going to allow himself to be caught up in all this emotional nonsense. He was a demon hunter for heaven's sake, he wasn't even suppose to be feeling so sympathetic over a demon. Yet, he could feel his heart start to ache at the thought of being left alone, that being said, he was already alone.

More importantly he had other things to do, he decided to sit at his computer, scanning through the many posts and chats online. It seemed to preoccupy the boy enough to where he didn't even notice the other climbing back through the purposefully left open window. The window that he didn't have the heart to close even though he knew the other would find another way in if it was closed. Mikado didn't notice until he felt those familiar arms wrap around him, at first it was nerve wrecking, he insulted a demon who could toss him in a second. It all came back to him, but suddenly flooded away when he felt the other put their head on his back and a calming sigh was heard.

His thinking was quickly pushed back, all the racing thoughts of anger and demon hunting, was all gone. How did the demon do this? How did Izaya just seem to make everything like that just disappear? He was a demon and in retrospect he's suppose to hate him, but simply going all those hours nearly broke him. This was insanity. He couldn't take it anymore and like he was greeting a long lost friend, Mikado turned in his chair, quickly jumping forward and lounging onto Izaya, tumbling them both over to the floor. He clung tightly onto him thinking that the man would just vanish.

"I'-I'm sorry Izaya." And with that last response, Mikado put his mouth to Izaya and started to kiss him. It was dumb of him and he didn't know how the other would react, but he couldn't stop now.

Izaya froze, his limbs completely seemed to have locked up. He didn't quite understand what was happening right now. If he wasn't confused before, he was absolutely bewildered now. Mikado was…kissing him? Willingly kissing him? He felt like his brain short-circuited for a moment as the human's lips were pressed against his. There were words that seemed to want to spill out of his mouth, but instead, he kept his lips sealed shut, pressed against Mikado's.

With Mikado, everything seemed to vanish. The world became a blank slate, and Izaya would've complained out of boredom, but he was absolute entranced by the boy. His entire world seemed to disappear and he was swallowed up by these budding feelings that wanted to cause a symphonic catastrophe.

Knowing that it'd be worse to say anything, the demon gently kissed the boy back.

His hands gently cupped Mikado's face and he pressed a little harder against Mikado's mouth. He didn't try to drain any of the hunter's desire, but it seemed to just be overflowing, flooding into him. Izaya sighed in relief as his burning hunger was sated, but…there was something lacking. Something he craved that was stronger than this. He couldn't deny it, but he didn't want to acknowledge it either.

The demon trailed messy kisses from the boy's mouth to his jawline and down his neck. Izaya had a penchant for leaving little bite marks on Mikado, like he was claiming him. But he knew that Mikado certainly was more than property to him at this point. There was a lingering doubt. If Mikado wasn't just another human to him- just another tool- then…what was he?

Izaya knew at that moment that his own desire was insatiable.

He wanted more. He wanted Mikado to himself. He only wanted Mikado to kiss him like this, and love him like- wait. Love? Izaya pulled back for a moment, startled. "Love…" He murmured aloud, his mind clouded. Mikado didn't love him. It was impossible. The broker looked extremely fragile at that moment as something akin to fear began to worm its way through him, snaking up his spine and sending shivers down his back.

For some reason his heart seemed to beat so fast that he was almost sure it'd explode right out of his chest. That coupled with the sudden revelation that his feelings…whatever they were…they certainly were consuming him. Looking at Mikado's expression right now, Izaya nearly lost himself in the human's eyes. He shook his head, swallowing down saliva. Had it always been this hard to breathe? To think? To function? Paranoia seemed to grip him. Emotions had no right to be this potent. No right to ensnare his heart and his mind like this.

Without thinking, Izaya pushed those emotions right back, wishing they'd just disappear entirely. He kissed Mikado again, rougher this time. He swallowed down the boy's desire as if to remind himself that demons could not love. He pulled at Mikado's hair to remind himself that love was a dangerous poison. He bit down on the human's lips and his tongue to remind himself that this was nothing more than a contract between them.

But even as Izaya did all that, he couldn't help but enjoy the little sounds that he drank up from Mikado's lips. He lost himself in the human's warmth and pleasure.

What could he say- he felt really bad about the way he treated him after how calming he was that night? He just didn't understand the concept of thanking a demon for being kind, it was unheard of where he came from. The little kisses slowly moving up and down his neck turned into somewhat possessiveness, like something had snapped in the broker's mind. Mikado could feel Izaya get more rough with him which honestly felt a lot more familiar than what it started out from. Kindness was never seen from a demon and the day it would is a day the boy wouldn't live to see. The kiss between the two went from being soft to more possessive very quickly, he quickly felt the other starting to drain him of his desire, but could he really care or question it. This was just a contract between the two and nothing more.

The idea that it could be anything else was simply ridiculous, he was nothing more than a toy for the demon; just another thing that could be thrown out when it's use was over. Tiny bits of tears swelled up in his eyes, just as they started though Mikado stopped them, refusing to cry over something like this, like a demon. His hair was pulled and his neck was now bruised with the many claiming bite marks on him. Making a promise to himself he would never get this bad or weak around Izaya for it would only end with him getting hurt in more than one way. Being thrown back into reality he made a small whimper, the pain of his lip being bitten had sent little shivers down his back.

Quickly realizing what he was doing he shot up, still sitting on top of Izaya, but staring down at him, his eyes blankly staring at him. "I…we can't do this anymore-" he began to say, his hand now covering his mouth.

He tried to show seriousness in his eyes even though in his heart he didn't want to stop any of this. "Or at least not as often…" considering they had a contract he was pretty sure he couldn't just end giving up his desire completely, but there was nothing saying how often he had to give it to him. He looked away, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, "It'll…look weird to my-… girlfriend."

Izaya's gaze seemed to sharpen. He felt some sort of bitter taste in his mouth as something seemed to worm its way through him. He felt his back stiffen and his jaw clench. He couldn't possibly be…jealous, could he? The demon blinked a few times, trying to sort out his current mental state, which, to be fair, wasn't in that good of a shape in the first place. "Your…girlfriend." Izaya said with some sort of heavy weight on the last word.

He opened his mouth only to snap it shut so tight, he swore that he could've bitten off his own tongue if he hadn't been careful. "You…expect me to care about your girlfriend and her general opinion of you." Izaya would've laughed if he wasn't actually considering respecting the boy's wishes and his fears of getting dumped by his girlfriend or something. He would've laughed if he wasn't seriously affect by this sudden development.

The demon scooted backwards, unintentionally shifting back to his regular form for a moment.

"…Alright." He said simply. He wasn't sure what he was feeling right now. There was a startling clarity to how empty he felt at the moment. Girlfriend? When did Mikado even have time to get one of those? Well… Izaya looked over to the cute human boy. He wasawfully adorable. It didn't seem that out of the question. He knew that the boy could have some gusto when he wanted to. So, it didn't seem that far-fetched.

But why did it hurt so much to realize that?

Izaya stood up, brushing off his clothes and straightening them. Some part of him told him that he wasn't doing so because he wanted to, but he had to. He had to maintain some sort of semblance of control. If anything, he was trying his best not to let any of the emotions he had gain control and cause him to burst. It felt like he'd switched something off inside of him. "You have school tomorrow, don't you?" Izaya asked glancing out the window.

"You should get some sleep." He muttered, striding towards the window. Again, he found himself hopping out of the apartment with way too much on his mind. Mikado must've been thinking how easily he took that. Or the exact opposite.

* * *

There was a time in the world that no one should be allowed to think. That time was precisely three hours after midnight. Any time anyone thought to do something around that hour, it was inevitably a bad idea. And bad ideas, lead to bad decisions. So, at three in the morning, Izaya had decided that he simply had to know who this girl was that Mikado was dating.

The only way to do that was to see him at school, right?

What a weird night. Mikado thought, chewing on the end of his pen as he stared the board down blankly. He didn't know why, but he felt like Izaya didn't like the news of him getting a girlfriend, which doesn't make sense, demons didn't get jealous right? It was over now though, it wasn't like he could take back what he said or even take back the main fact of it all, he didn't really have a girlfriend, but this would hopefully give him a break from the other, maybe time for him to work out his thoughts a little better.

"Ah- Anri-san." Mikado spoke up turning to the girl behind him, "Why do you think the teacher hasn't shown up yet. The girl looking nervous as can be spoke almost in a whisper. "I think he called out sick, we might have a substitute come in." Well that was just confusing Mikado thought looking a bit perplexed, this teacher was almost never sick. 'guess it finally hit him'.

Eyes flashing up, he continued to look at the board. The substitute didn't seem to be there yet which was strange until a familiar voice was heard. No. No it can't be, he hesitated to look up, this had to be some messed up nightmare. A nightmare that couldn't just have ended last night, hesitantly, but surely enough he caught a glimpse of the dark haired raven. This was going to be an awful day, he could feel it. his face fell into his hands as he tried his best to just go ahead and hide himself. Slowly he tried to shrink into his chair as the 'teacher' began to introduce himself, a glare was shown through Mikado's fingers as he watched the man presenting himself as something Mikado knew he totally wasn't.

Anri's eyes blinked in slight confusion, "Mikado-san…" She spoke rather quietly as to not interrupt Izaya talking. "Do you know him?" She only asked because of the way the boy was acting in his presence. Laughing under his breathe that almost sounded like a painful cry, "No, never seen him in my life." It was better to not reveal to her that he did in fact know the broker. He looked at her, what was he going to do now, Izaya wasn't allowed to find out he was actually lying about having a girlfriend. That was something he really didn't want known, lying to a demon was almost a death sentence, "I just…have a headache." Even saying just that though, he had the look in his eyes as if he was going to slaughter the demon standing before him when he got home.

"Ah, good morning, class!" Izaya said, a little out of breath. He looked like he'd just rushed through the entire school building and seemed a little flustered. Though, he wasn't really that nervous at all. Putting on an act was something he always did, so, what difference would this make? "Sorry I'm late! Your homeroom teacher called in sick today, and since I'm a friend of his, I was asked as a favor to come in and sub." He rubs the back of his neck as if it were a nervous tick of his and smiles shyly.

The girls instantly seemed to be won over. And perhaps even a few of the guys? The ones who weren't were wondering what the girls saw in him, or were Mikado, and praying that he just left immediately.

It was a little too easy to set this up. Raira Academy was a familiar place for Izaya. Not to mention that finding out who Mikado's homeroom teacher was was practically a cinch. Getting into the man's apartment and cuffing him to the radiator after drugging him- well, that part hadn't been easy at all. Fortunately, the teacher had had his plans laid out for the week right on his desk! At least Izaya didn't have to improvise.

"A-Anyhow…" He cleared his throat. "You can call me Nakura-sensei, if you'd like." Izaya straightened the papers he'd brought in, which weren't really anything but just some random documents he'd picked up from his own desk back at his apartment. "Alright, so, your teacher told me that you'd be reading from the textbook today. Nothing exciting like watching a movie, unfortunately. Though, I'd much prefer to do that." He pushed his prescription glasses up the bridge of his nose.

The demon hadn't dared to meet Mikado's eyes just yet, but he did at that moment. A window seat, hm? Just like an anime protagonist. How quaint. He probably spent a lot of his time staring out the window. As Izaya met Mikado's eyes, he felt someone else's on his.

Oh? So she was here too?

Izaya's lips were tempted to curl into their natural, nasty smirk that they always did, but the urge was quickly subdued as he continued on instructing the class. Surprisingly, he wasn't all that bad. In the back of his mind, as he was mindlessly chattering on about something having to do with America and Japan's history, he scanned the classroom. Whoever Mikado's girlfriend was, she had to be either in this classroom, or someone he spoke to regularly.

As the girl that Izaya had noticed earlier leaned over to whisper to Mikado, Izaya grinned to himself, thankful that he happened to turn to face the chalkboard at that moment. What a brat Mikado was. Chasing after other demons. He tried his best to keep his composure, but the piece of chalk in his hand happened to snap in his grip.

Whoops.

Izaya fumbled for the pieces of crumbling chalk as one of his numerous phones vibrated in his pocket. "Excuse me for a second." He said, smiling as he took out his phone. Oh, so the boy was texting in class now, was he? For shame!

Mikado tried to keep his phone hidden as he sent a text to the demon, he knew very well that he couldn't out right just tell izaya in the the middle of class 'Get the hell out', but he had no problem telling the broker through a simple message. His eyes stared Izaya down. The thoughts of hitting the demon out of anger were running through his head rather quickly, if only it wouldn't look strange to slap a teacher in the middle of school. In fact, he'd probably get in major trouble.

The only thing he was really able to do was sit there and glare, not necessarily hoping the demon would respond back, but maybe he'd just leave. That wasn't going to happen. It wasn't like Izaya could just walk out of the classroom so easily, he was in the middle of a lesson after all and would just be suspicious and strange. Mikado couldn't pay attention to the lesson at all, how could he when someone who was literally giving him hell was just standing there in his 'normal' classroom when he's suppose to be doing 'normal' student things. His elbows rested on the desk as he rested his chin on his hands to hold himself up, wishing or more like praying this class would be over soon so he could confront the demon head on instead of through text messages.

Even though Mikado only stared down Izaya it seemed like the other students were preoccupied with looking into their textbooks as he spoke. Next thing he knew Izaya was spinning little balls of fire on his fingertips, 'are you kidding me?' Mikado wanted to shout, was he really doing that in the middle of class. Idiot. A small groan came out of his mouth as he watched the flames dance around the man's fingers, intensifying Mikado's glare at the other. If that wasn't enough to piss the young boy off, it was the bit of smoke that came from the use of the fire, his eyes came straight into contact with Izaya's. A glare formed, one that spoke, 'knock it off or I'll knock your head off.' Izaya apparently didn't get the memo and smiling at Mikado, his hands maneuvered creating a heart symbol out of the smoke in the air.

This in return, only cause Mikado to screaming, but subtly as in slamming his head quickly against the text book on his desk. The scream getting caught in his throat only make one of the smallest groans, was he honestly the only one seeing any of this?

Izaya smirked at the text he'd received from Mikado. The boy knew well enough that he couldn't just leave. Izaya met the boy's hateful glare and sent back a quick reply after giving the class a few minutes to read through the current section of the textbook. The demon's responses to Mikado went something like:

[text]: ne, ne, kado-kun, you're being awfully rude to your sub! i'm not here to antagonize you if that's what you're thinking! you're so mean! ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚ [text]: what would your homeroom teacher say?

[text]: no worries, koishii~ i won't blow our cover, promise! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

Though, he was lying about one tiny aspect, and that was indeed the fact that he was here to completely annoy Mikado. But, hey, one little lie buried in a mass of truth wouldn't hurt, right? That's what white-lies were for. Humans found interesting ways to justify their means. It was one of the many things that the demon loved about humans.

The demon liked to play with fire. It was their natural affinity, after all. He loved the look on the boy's face as he bounced the little plumes along his fingertips. Since Mikado had spent so much time acting ridiculously, most of the class paid much more attention to the class president instead of the demon who was currently blowing the heart of smoke towards the human with a flirtatious wink.

Izaya began to walk along the aisles of the classroom, careful not to disturb any of the students in their reading. Mikado definitely couldn't focus. Tsk, tsk. What a terrible student! As he passed by the boy's desk, the anger that seemed to seethe from him practically weighed down on Izaya's shoulders like a ten-ton weight. It wasn't hard to tell that Mikado was practically beyond livid.

Well, if he was mad now, it couldn't hurt just to mess with him a little more, could it? He was going to get punished by Mikado later anyhow.

The demon drew a lazy circle in the air with his hand and the shadows that were cast from the windows wrapped around Mikado's arm. Izaya faked a gasp of surprise as the boy's hand made contact with his ass. Izaya turned to look at the boy extremely sternly, his glasses having slid down a bit. "Ryuugamine…see me after class." He said, coughing, like he was extremely embarrassed. A number of the girls in the class seemed envious of Mikado, while the boys just seemed shocked that the timid class representative would do such a thing.

Izaya commanded the shadows to release Mikado, and the demon drank in the look on the human's face which was a mix of surprise and utter contempt.


	6. Hunter Revenge

**Author Note:  
Thank you all SOOOO MUCH for the reviews. Izaya mun and I absolutely adore the feed back on our story.  
Although please note like I've mentioned before, we are both very busy and it takes a lot of time for us to write like we do.  
As life gets a bit easier the writing and editing WILL continue, we already have an ending in mind so brace yourself! Haha.  
Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I tried putting point of views in place this time to prevent too much confusion.**

 **Warning  
This chapter has a bit of abuse and blood shed and some foul language.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The look on Mikado's face was one of pure horror, yes he was being idolized by the girl's now, but his good standing of being the timid class president was now completely down the drain. It was all Izaya's fault. He was going to see Izaya after class alright, that information was already predetermined the moment the demon walked in through that door.

For the remainder of the class Mikado kept his eyes viewed on the demon, the rest of the class taking peeks at the class president still mumbling about what 'he' did. Once the class ended everyone began to get up from the chairs and walk out one by one except for the young boy who was slowly putting his things away, taking his precious time. Whilst talking to Anri explaining to her that he'd meet her after his talk with the teacher. Watching her leave the class he got up, putting his bag on his desk and walking over to Izaya. The door closed as the last student walked out of the class.

"What are you doing here?!" He growled out, head snapping from the door to Izaya, "You do realize this isn't something you should be doing?" At this point Mikado was at the height of his anger and he wasn't going to calm down no matter what the broker said was his 'excuse.' he tried really hard to calm down, deep breathing all throughout class, but it came up short every time he looked Izaya in the eyes. Rage. That was what it was and he hasn't felt this angry in awhile, not for the fact Izaya was there, but for the fact he asked Izaya to take a step back and he was doing the exact opposite.

Speaking to the man was obviously getting no where because it seemed like that smirk of his was permanently plastered on his damn face. That smile toyed with Mikado to no ends, this had to end. Anger filling his every bone he pulled his arm back swinging it right at the demon's face hoping to hear a pleasant smacking sound, but instead he felt a really rough grip on his wrist. "Wha-?" He nearly shrieked when he felt his body being twisted, a glimpse of Izaya's face was enough to let him know that this wasn't going to end well on his part. A grunt was let out when his back and head came in contact with the desk now underneath him, his eyes shooting up to meet the informant holding his wrist and body down. "Izaya let go!" he struggled with no prevail.

* * *

 **Izaya's P.O.V**

Izaya found Mikado's anger to be absolutely adorable. He simply stared at the boy as he seethed with rage. Surprisingly, he hadn't expected Mikado to swipe at him when he did. The demon moved back, barely dodging the slap. He felt the wind brush across his nose as Mikado missed. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the human's wrist and pushed him down onto the desk, practically crawling on top of him, effectively pinning the boy.

There was a pause as Izaya looked down at Mikado humorlessly. "Shut up, human." He said, slipping off his glasses with his free hand. "You know the food chain?" He asked trailing a hand along the boy's jawline. He didn't wait for an answer, though. "Know your place on it." Izaya said lightly, though his words held a far heavier weight than he let on. The demon's red eyes met Mikado's and a beat barely passed when Izaya pressed his lips against the human's.

He had to admit, he was tired of Mikado thinking that he could control situations like this. But there was something about it that thrilled Izaya, and he couldn't quite understand why. He pushed his tongue into the boy's hot mouth and pulled at Mikado's hair, surprisingly earning a few breathless moans from him, which Izaya lovingly devoured like he was a starving man in the desert. He pulled back for a moment to undo Mikado's tie and shirt, the annoying pieces of fabric being shoved to the side as he marked the boy's neck again, which hadn't even healed from the last time they'd done this.

Izaya looked down at the flustered boy and his smirk came back ten-fold. "What a good little whore you are." He murmured. "I like this look on you, Mikado-kun…" He said heatedly.

Before he could go any further, Izaya sensed a presence in the classroom, and quickly pulled himself off of Mikado. "Looks like we have company…" He muttered, mostly to himself. "So, how long have you been there, Saika-san?" Izaya asked to what seemed like the empty air. But, suddenly, a girl was standing in the middle of the classroom, her eyes as red as Izaya's.

They practically circled around one another as Izaya shuffled to the door, and she moved with a graceful gait towards Mikado. The broker cocked his head to the side. "You know, Mikado-kun…I'm awfully hurt." Izaya rolled up his sleeves. "To think that you'd ditch me for some other demon…" He huffed, not really mustering up a laugh. "How rude of you." The other demon, Saika, hadn't even spoken once, but Izaya knew her well enough.

He dodged the swipe of her sword, but just barely. He felt the ends of his hair get sliced off. "Well…I suppose she does have bigger breasts than me, so it's only natural of you." He hadn't taken his eyes off of the girl until now, until he noticed her gaze shift over to Mikado. "Oh…isn't this a surprising development." He laughed breathlessly. "You actually think that he's worthy?" Izaya feigned a broken heart for a moment. "How little you know of the boy. It's cute. Really, it is. You're just as foolish as you were last century, Saika."

Izaya had finally made his way to the door. "Well…pleasure seeing you again, Saika. And you, Mikado-kun…don't forget who you belong to, ne?" And with that, Izaya skipped out of the door. Anri dashed after him, only to find that the hallway was empty. An open window indicated how the broker had made his escape. The bastard had probably unlocked that window hours ago, knowing that he'd have to make some sort of escape.

* * *

Anri sighed in relief, the tension suddenly disappearing. She sheathed her sword inside of her body and quickly turned her attention to Mikado. "A-Ano… are you okay?" He seemed to be fine, but, who knew what psychological damage he'd done to Mikado. "Mikado-san…you should really stay away from a man like him." She said, her usual timidness having vanished and replaced with a bite like tempered steel. "He's…dangerous."

A part of her suspected that Izaya had already made his move on Mikado, and she tried to swallow down the dread that filled her stomach. "I ask of you not to speak of anything he said. Or ask any questions." She paused, looking at Mikado cautiously. "It's better for you not to get involved in this world." Anri glanced over her fellow classmate again. "Do you…" The words died in her throat for a moment. She was afraid to find out the truth of Mikado's relationship with Izaya.

Anyone involved with that man was sure to suffer.

Anri had learned that herself a long time ago.

* * *

Mikado didn't have the heart to tell his friend that he was indeed involved with Izaya in more extreme ways than was expected. What was he suppose to say to her. 'hey yeah I'm contracted to a demon and I'm a demon hunter?' Yeah that wasn't going to happen, and what about her? She already knew Izaya and she was a demon herself. This was all too confusing and too much for the boy. his eyes shot down when he was being questioned. Somethings were better left unsaid. With that conclusion he walked quickly out of the room, glad that Anri wasn't following him. This was a bad day and he wanted it to end, but still his mind continued to race as he walked home. That demon was definitely going to get it. He wasn't sure how yet, but he was going to have Izaya wishing that he never set foot in front of him that day.

A few days passed by and no sign of Izaya, it was a funny thought to think the demon might be afraid at this point. Like that was possible- He tried scrambling his brain more before deciding eventually Izaya would come back to 'get his payment' and Mikado was just going to wait for that day, but he wasn't going to do it just sitting there waiting for him. He wasn't an object. Leaving his home he began to walk over to his friend Kida's place, it had been awhile since he had seen his friend, Kida always seemed so busy. Just wait until he surprised him with a random visit. Making his way to the front door his hand was about to knock, but something caught his eye. Was the door already opened? Barely by a crack it looked like Kida might of just come in and accidentally didn't close it all the way.

Opening the door up just barely he peaked in and the sight he saw he wished he could erase from his mind forever. Izaya was meeting lips with someone else and not just someone else, Masaomi-

Apart of him wished he could be frozen in horror or at the very least run, he wasn't jealous no, but his best friend was just there willingly allowing a demon to- he was going to be sick. Mikado should've just left and left everything for his imagination, but he couldn't. He threw the door open the rest of the way and yelled out, "What the hell Masaomi!" He was distressed to say none the lease, if the broker wasn't going to get a violent come back before, he was surely going to get it now. What was his chances with a demon though-

Wait, Mikado began to think about it more, there had to be a way, he's already seen Izaya at one of his worst moments. Who's to say he couldn't remake that exact situation? That demon is going to plead for mercy when he was done. Eyes met with Izaya's eventually, his demeanor changing from anger to a cold hearted stare. Mikado has snapped, he was lost.

* * *

 **Izaya's P.O.V**

Izaya jumped, a little startled by Mikado's shout. Kida looked absolutely mortified, and Izaya could feel the human's heartbeat speed up until it felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. He knew that Masaomi and Mikado had known each other for a little while, but he didn't expect that Mikado would come to visit the boy out of the blue like this. It'd been a few months since they'd seen each other after all. Kida had dropped out of highschool before Mikado had even moved to Ikebukuro. Izaya had just figured that since the two had barely kept in contact that one of them was trying to keep it that way.

"Oh, Mikado…what a pleasant surprise." He purred, his lips still wet from kissing the blonde who was currently pinned underneath him.

"M-Mikad-" Izaya's eyes snapped over to Kida, which instantly seemed to pacify the boy and keep him quiet. The demon chuckled, his hand wrapping around to the back of the blonde's neck.

"Sorry for you to barge in on us like this, Kado-kun. I just happened to be in the area and I figured that I could pick up some long since overdue payment." He said, his voice husky as he tugged at the bandanna around Kida's neck. It came off with ease to reveal a dark, sinister snake tattoo that coiled around the boy's neck. "You know…Kida and I, we have _quite_ a bit of history together! That's why I couldn't _resist_ dropping by." He laughed, getting off of the boy. Kida still seemed absolutely shell-shocked. Izaya wondered if the human was on the verge of having some sort of breakdown. "Isn't that why you came here as well, Mikado?"

He didn't bother worrying about it, though. That'd just be Kida's problem to deal with.

"It only seemed natural to come to Kida since you've been awfully rude to me, lately." Izaya said lightly, his red eyes boring into Masaomi's. "Just keep in mind that no matter how long I leave you alone for, I always come back to collect my debts." He grasped the blonde's chin, forcing the human to look up at him. "Isn't that right, Kida-kun?" He murmured sensually. He pet Masaomi's silky hair. "My little toriko…" Izaya said, smirking. His body language and his tone of voice seemed to scream out, _'mine, all mine'._

"Well…nice seeing you two. I'm sure you both have a lot of catching up to do, and I'd rather not interfere in the reunion of childhood friends." Izaya pushed past Mikado, patting the boy on the back. "You know…if it counts for anything…I wouldn't blame Masaomi-kun if I were you. After all…it's just in his nature."

As if a farewell like that could make anything better. Izaya knew damn well that he was purposefully making it worse.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Izaya skipped along the concrete pathway, not exactly as giddy as he appeared. Kida had been hopelessly crushed after Mikado had seen them together. While Izaya took pleasure in watching Kida suffer, it sadly meant that for the time being he couldn't feed off of any desire from the boy since he had none at the moment. Kida had been his second best source of desire, and now that was ruined as well.

Tch, just like Izaya to ruin things for everyone, even himself.

Oh well. He couldn't fix what was broken. After much thought, Izaya finally considered the possibility of going to see Mikado. The boy was still a demon hunter, and Izaya had to keep that in mind, despite how utterly pathetic his attempts at harming him had been. The demon's skip seemed to be a little more joyous as he made his way to Mikado's apartment.

Hopefully the boy was asleep or something, that'd make it a lot easier.

Izaya couldn't help but laugh at his own humiliation. He couldn't believe he was so addicted to Mikado's desire. He could barely go a few days without any desire at all at this point. He needed to eat much more regularly than he used to. The realization disturbed Izaya quite a bit.

* * *

 **Mikado's P.O.V**

His plan was really simple, what's a demon if made useless. All this time he had been avoiding- or forgetting about the gifts and knowledge he had as a demon hunter. All the equipment he brought with him, this demon was going to pay. Mikado wasn't even completely sure why he was reacting this way. Part of it felt like the demon was going to far with him- completely forgetting he was a demon hunter or something. He absolutely hated being treated like a child and he wasn't going to stand for it. A dark sense about him was brought forth all thanks to this man; this demon. The other part was well- **  
**

It wasn't jealousy- it couldn't be. Shaking the thought out of his head he held up the binding paper he had just finished, he was really that much more proud of himself considering he hadn't done one of these since he was taught some time ago. A marking on the ceiling was drawn making it impossible for any demon that walked into the circle to leave. This wasn't some game anymore, he was going to take Izaya down- contract or not. His eyes gleamed over in concentration as he placed the custom face mask over his mouth to prevent the demon from even getting the bit of essence of desire out of him.

The metal clasp in the back was tightened as he turned off the lights in his home waiting for him to walk through the door. Silently he watched the demon walk in, totally unaware of what Mikado had planned for him. This was revenge for the day at school for pushing him to the bottom of the 'food chain', this was payback for Kida, this was many things that built up making Mikado feel weak. Staying crouched down, he clung tightly onto the piece of paper waiting for Izaya to get in the middle of the circle- Now!

With one quick move he ran up behind Izaya who probably wasn't even expecting this of him and slammed the piece of paper onto Izaya luckily able to catch his arm because as he expected Izaya was quick. Not quick enough- without much effort after that.

Izaya was trapped.

Mikado stayed outside the circle for just in case measures, his body almost shook with a dark bit of laughter. "Who's at the bottom of the food chain now, Izaya-kun~?" His eyes darkened as he circled the area as he watched the demon. Did Izaya really think he could get out? "You're not getting out that easily…" Mikado said this in more of a 'really don't try.', "I'm not a dumb human like you think I am." Stopping just in front of the broker, their eyes met, keeping just outside the circle Mikado smiled as he watched the other freak out upon being shocked from trying to get lose from the barrier. "You're not going anywhere Izaya-kun…." he snickered once more, "Not until I show you how much you need me.~"

Luckily for the bond on his arm, Izaya wasn't even able to transform into demon form or at the very least use any of his shadows. It was cute really, like a demon in a cage. this only excited Mikado. The smile he was wearing on his face was pretty dominant, too bad Izaya wouldn't be able to see it because of the mask, but his eyes showed just how serious he was. Walking over to his desk, Mikado ran his fingers over it and picked up a black baton and swung it out to full length. What, he wasn't going to take any chances with Izaya. The boy's snapped, but common sense is still evident. Eyes stayed down on the floor as he walked over to Izaya, "Izi-ni…" he spoke calmly, eyes finally coming back to meet him. "Tell me…how much pain can a demon go through before they die?~"

Not like the boy was going to kill him, the contract made that completely unrealistic, but nothing in the rules said he couldn't beat him to an inch of his life. With that last sentence he shot the baton out, hitting the demon behind the legs, careful to not put his actual body into the circle. Not yet at least-

Walking slowly in back of Izaya, he knew that had to at least heard a little, but the broker seemed almost unfazed even if it sent him falling to his knees onto the floor. Swirling the baton in his hand, his anger only rose as he felt like he wasn't getting the response he wanted. "Are you listening Izaya?~" He spoke a little louder.

Whack- the baton wasn't thrown across his face, in all honesty, it was the demon's own fault, messing with a demon hunter that badly couldn't possibly be good for his health. That at least got some blood going off of Izaya's face. Leaning forward just barely in the circle his hand maneuvered onto Izaya's neck, grabbing it tightly. Practically choking Mikado whispered, "you forget….you belong to me Izaya." His nails sunk into the sides of the demon neck as his grip got tighter, " You're my demon…." Oh yes, he wasn't going to forgive Izaya for what he was doing with Kida, he made a deal. Izaya was his, the more he thought about it, the deeper his nails were sinking into his skin. Blood running down the sides of Mikado's fingers. Bringing his face closer, the cold mask was forced against Izaya's lips. It was almost too funny to Mikado that no matter how hard the other were to try, he wouldn't be able to get any desire from him. Sadly the mask did restrain him a bit when it came to showing his facial features, which was the best way to get a point across right? Pausing and backing up for a second he took this chance to shove the broker onto his back, walking into the circle and standing over him. "You' didn't think you'd get away with these things did you Izaya…" with the last word earned izaya a swift kick to the side as Mikado continued speaking ever so calmly, "Did you think I wasn't going to do something about it?" another kick was heard, echoing around the room. Mikado wasn't going to lie, it excited him to see such a 'dangerous' demon on the floor wincing in pain.

Stepping over one side of izaya and straddling him by having each knee beside the demon's side he smirked, placing his hands back behind his head to unsnap the uncomfortable piece of metal and tossing it to the side. Grabbing both of Izaya's hands, he yanked his tie off and tied Izaya's hands right above his head, not to brag because it was quite a struggle to get the man's hands down. A quick smack to the face with the now shortened baton and the tie was set. Twirling the baton in one hand, he grabbed it with his other hand and placed it solidly onto the brokers neck, feeling him struggle underneath him he forced it down hoping it was halting whatever breathing he had in him. Leaning his face back down straight over Izaya's he only lightly released the baton, lips hovering over the broker's face, "If you don't want to be mine Izaya…you can just leave and never come back….or I can kill you." Sounded like a deal to anyone else. "If you want desire…you're gonna have to beg…" Grabbing the end of the man's hair and yanking him back up in a very uncomfortable seated position where he was halfway laying back still. Mikado's face leaned in closely, teasingly as he whispered rather close to the other's lips.

"Because I like the good little whore look on you too.~"


	7. Benevolent Mercy

Izaya was caught off guard for a multitude of reasons. He hadn't expected Mikado to even try to do something like this, not to mention, follow through with it. Air seemed to be extremely sparse all of a sudden, and through the dizzying pain, Izaya managed to realize that Mikado was choking him. The first hit had had him crying out. The second, the one that had struck him right across the jaw, caused him to bite down on his tongue, almost chewing through the damn thing. Blood coated his eyes, and he couldn't quite see all that clearly though the thick, black ooze that was dripping down his face. The demon whined as Mikado drew closer. He could practically smell the desire radiating off of him, and he absolutely needed it.

The pain seemed to fade for a moment, only to come back as the boy yanked up him to eye level. Izaya whimpered, surprised that the noise came out of him naturally instead of by will. He was so weak right now…reduced to nothing so easily. A part of him wanted to say that he was letting this happen, but he knew that just wasn't true.

 _"M-Mik-kado-kun…"_ He whined, his hips rocking upwards. There was a very thin line that he was treading right now, and he honestly couldn't tell whether or not he was turned on or extremely frightened. Mikado's desire seemed to be even stronger than before, and Izaya desperately wanted a taste of it. He salivated, drool dribbling out of the corners of his mouth.

He couldn't take it.

He needed Mikado in all the right ways right now.

Izaya shut his eyes for a moment, the pounding in his head still crystal clear. He wiggled underneath Mikado, desperate for some sort of friction. The demon felt like he was at his wit's end. He knew why Mikado was doing this, and damn, he was doing it so well. A shock of pleasure ran up his spine as Mikado mentioned how he loved the whore look he was sporting right now. As the boy grasped his chin, Izaya knew that he absolutely couldn't take it any longer. "P-Please… I promise, I won't…I promise I'm yours…Mikado, please, please, Mikado, I need you- Mikado…" He muttered, caught in a sort of trance like he really had been broken. Izaya tried to push himself closer towards Mikado's lips, but the binding spell on him kept him right where he was. He would've been turned on if it weren't for the throbbing pain in his temple. Or maybe he was, and through his dazed thoughts, he couldn't really tell.

"Mikado- please, _please_ …I need you…"

He whined, practically keening. He felt like he was in heat all over again, and he was surprised that Mikado could stir such a reaction from him. The demon whined again, he felt like all semblance of thought had abandoned him and was replaced by a primal need. He knew it was because of Mikado's desire that was practically flooding the room, and Izaya hadn't gotten any of it, and fuck, he needed it, he was breathing only because of it and he felt like he'd die if he didn't get any right now. He knew that Mikado's marks would either scar or stay there long enough for Izaya to dwell on- not that he could really forget this moment. He was Mikado's whore- his demon- he belonged to Mikado. "I-I'm yours, I'm all yours- please, please…" He begged.

"Please, Mikado, I can't take this!" He cried, his chest heaving. Izaya wanted to touch the human and kiss him senseless. He wanted to eat up every single ounce of desire. But he knew deep down, Mikado wouldn't give it to him so easily.

Every breathe Izaya took and every plead he heard, it was like music ringing through Mikado's ears and he loved it. The demon that has been torturing him up and down for weeks on end was finally bending down for him. He was finally on top making all of the decisions and he was loving it.

"Ah- Izaya…." Mikado smirked looking down on him, "If only it were that simple.~" You see, it would of been if it wasn't for the simple fact after all he was put through, that small bit of punishment wasn't going to be enough to satisfy the young male. "You're going to learn who's in charge here, ni?~" It was Mikado, he was in control and was forever going to be in control.

Watching Izaya in this state almost made him sick, his gut was churning, something didn't feel right. Staring down Izaya, the daze in his eyes, those weren't the eyes he wanted. He wanted those hunter eyes; those vicious killer eyes. It was a strange thought really, a demon hunter wanting those burning red eyes; those fighting words. His face scrunched up at the thought even more.

 ** _Smack-!_**

Mikado's hand swiped across the others face quickly, giving him a satisfying sting in his hand, "Eh- Izaya…" he said out of boredom looking down at the other. "What happened to the infamous demon of Ikebukuro?~ Beat down so easily". A demon below him; begging. "Answer me!" He spoke louder, his hand still harshly intertwined in Izaya's hair, pulling in aggravation. "You're so weak Izi-kun…but we already knew you were no match for a Ryuugamine demon hunter.~" He smiled, slowly but surely his head started spinning. It was like an extremely dangerous sick thrill to him perhaps that's why he was doing this because at this point he had what he wanted; a sick thrill. This crazy thought made him decide to yank the other up, bringing Izaya's lips against his own in a quick clashing movement and he released Izaya's hair. That wasn't the crazy part, his head spinning from the power, his first thought was too maneuver his hand, swiping the seal off Izaya's arm.. How much can the man possibly do to him at this point. Mikado smirked, returning to just leaning back over Izaya, lips parting, "It's nice to know you admit being my little whore of a demon.~"

Izaya's head was swimming. He was snapped back to reality by the hand that slapped him across the face, practically fracturing the bones in his neck as his head turned. Through his haze, he recognized Mikado's mention of his family and instantly froze. _Ryuugamine…_ He thought for a moment. The family, while they _posed_ as an air-conditioning company, had a much darker secret that most demons knew about. They were well-known demon hunters. In fact, probably the best in the business.

To think that this boy was one of them.

The demon croaked, his laugh coming out as nothing more than a few wheezes and a broken, bloodied smile. How foolish was he, to get involved with a Ryuugamine. He yelped as his hair was pulled harshly, and practically sighed in relief as the ache deep inside of him was finally quenched by Mikado's lips. He almost cried as the boy's desire was fed to him.

He felt a shock of pleasure coil up in his abdomen, and he keened, almost screaming in ecstasy. He was filled with nothing but Mikado- all of his desire. The demon felt a heavenly bliss flow through his veins and he felt like his heart had stopped for a moment. Izaya didn't even react when Mikado ripped the seal off of him. His limbs too heavy from the aftershocks of devouring such powerful desire.

He couldn't help but note how attractive Mikado looked with _his_ blood on the boy's face.

"Y-You're…going to be the death of m-me…" Izaya wheezed.

"That's the point isn't it?~" Mikado mused.

What a very crude thing to say, but it was true. All demon's had to be destroyed. Still, it was hard to imagine destroying the one demon that could make him feel this kind of challenge. This kind of gut wrenching feeling in his stomach that made him sick.

"You couldn't look more pathetic if you tried Izi-kun~?" he snickered, tasting a little bit of the demon's blood on the sides of his lips. In any other instance he probably be absolutely disgusted by even the feeling of Izaya's skin against him, but right now he loved it. A little too much.

This time, much slower, he brought his face back down to interlock lips once more. Almost feeling how drained he was getting, how desperate was Izaya really for his desire; that he could actually feel it immediately retreating from his body. His hand released Izaya's hair, sliding both his hands around to the sides of Izaya's face, bringing him closer.

He could feel the blood dripping off his fingertips and he couldn't care less. Nothing in this world mattered to him anymore; he only saw the deranged power in his hands. His fingers slightly pulled on the ends of Izaya's hair, Izaya was his demon- his alone. Smirking against Izaya's lips, he almost started to feel satisfaction from being drained.

Suddenly it stopped though, the feeling was gone. Mikado leaned up looking down at Izaya.

He was out cold.

"He-hey!" Mikado groaned, he didn't do that much to him did he? Slapping the broker across the face one last time confirmed that his little play toy was not going to be waking up anytime soon. Sighing Mikado stood up, wiping his mouth off with the edge of his shirt. It was funny, he actually didn't feel like he was about to pass out. It was strange to say the least. Walking over to his bed he picked up a sheet and through it over the demon, even if he wasn't completely drained he was still really tired from what happened. He'll deal with this all in the morning.

Laying on his coverless bed his eyes watched Izaya, almost no movement came from him. A smile seemed to sneak it's way across his face. He began to mumble as he fell asleep-

"Stupid demon…"

Izaya savored the feeling of Mikado pulling him closer, his lips locked with the boy's in a wet embrace. His head was spinning- or maybe that was just the Earth rotating. He couldn't tell the difference anymore. Izaya had reached a peak of ultimate bliss. If this is what Heaven felt like, the demon was sad to say that he would rather have this over anything else in the entire world.

At some point, he blacked out.

He woke up in the middle of the night, his entire body aching, sore, and stiff. He couldn't quite feel most of his face, but he could tell that there was blood crusted on the side of his temple and on the corners of his mouth. Izaya's hand reached out to grab something, anything, to give himself leverage. His palm found the plush leather of Mikado's desk chair and he slowly hoisted himself up, wincing.

The demon's mind was cloudy, and nothing truly felt real to him. The sheet that Mikado had draped over him was loosely tangled around his body. Izaya stumbled towards Mikado's bed, dragging the bloodied sheet as he shuffled towards the boy. He couldn't quite remember what happened next.

His eyes fluttered open, and he was faintly aware that it was morning. The sunlight blinded him. He felt something beside him and curled up closer to it, wanting to leech the warmth from it.

The noise that Izaya was making didn't wake Mikado one bit, assuming from how tired and exhausted he was from using all that energy that night. Passing out after that was all too easy for just a 'normal' human being considering all that happened between the two. Nothing in the world could of woken him, except maybe the unexpected feeling of someone or something clinging behind him which made Mikado's eyes shoot open. "Eh-?" he whined softly, not seeing Izaya but clearly seeing the blanket was now over him.

Covered in black blood-

He sighed, opening his eyes fully and seeing the blinding light that filled the room. He wasn't dead so he supposed Izaya wasn't mad at him or anything. "Izaya…?" he mumbled tiredly turning his neck slightly to see him, Mikado figured he must of worn him out since the demon never slept to begin with. Or it could be the fact that the broker wasn't being his devilish self, almost like a big cat.

Mikado snickered at the thought of a pet demon he laid his head back down, hell he wasn't ready to get up either. He had to admit though, he didn't really appreciate the cold that was coming off of the demon or the blood that now covered his brand new sheets. This being the second time Izaya managed to ruin his sheets. Rolling to face the other he huffed out, eyes flickering at him.

"Izaya…." He groaned out tiredly, maneuvering his face under the covers to avoid the light. "you're cold…" He only groaned more pathetically, wiggling his feet around trying to warm them up with friction. He really was acting like a child, but after last night it was surprising if Izaya would ever see him as a child ever again.

* * *

Izaya scrunched his nose as he heard Mikado calling out his name in an annoying voice. It took him a few moments to process what the human even said in the first place. He batted at Mikado's feet with his own, the movement irritating him. He already had trouble sleeping in the first place. He was naturally a light sleeper. "Just…shut up… you beat the absolute shit out of me yesterday, I have free cuddle rights for today. Suck it up." The demon mumbled, scooting closer to the boy. "I'm not even that cold anyway." He muttered.

He was able to sort of relax, but then he realized that his clothes were still uncomfortably sticky because of the blood that made it cling to his form. That and everything else seemed to be sticking to him because of the open wounds he'd had. Izaya's brow twitched in annoyance. "Fucking brat…" The demon growled under his breath. He had to admit it'd been away since he'd had the crap beat out of him. It was almost refreshing, if not for the throbbing pain in his face and wherever else Mikado had hit him the night before. "You're cleaning your own sheets today." He said, nuzzling Mikado. There was no way he was going to help the bratty human with such meaningless tasks.

"And I'm not telling you how to get demon blood out of your sheets." He mumbled, lips against Mikado's throat. He shut his eyes again, trying to ignore the light that was streaming into the room. It was bad enough that it was day time, but, now he wanted to sleep again. He grumbled a complaint as Mikado shifted, getting up to do whatever human things he had to do.

'What a liar…' Mikado thought, Of course the demon was freezing, but obviously Mikado's comfort didn't mean anything to him. Shivering at the lips extremely close to his throat, yes, too close. After the other day when he caught Izaya with his closest friend, the thought of even being near the demon sickened him. If only he could do worst, but than he'd be out a very helpful demon.

Getting up very hesitantly, Mikado rolled out of bed, he was pretty tired himself but happily not as much as the demon who laid beaten and broken in his bed. Just because Izaya was going to be lazy today, doesn't mean he was going to as well. Hopefully the blood that stained his floor and sheets wouldn't be as troublesome as the other had made it out to be.

This definitely wasn't a day to hunt any demons, all of Mikado's energy had been used showing this certain ravenous hell spawn a lesson. This did not mean he couldn't try and attempt to get the splattered blood around the home cleaned up, that was if he could remove the cause of the blood. Bringing over a small bucket of hot water and a washcloth, he bumped Izaya with his hand, removing the sheet, "If you're not going to help me remove _your_ blood than I need to get started."

The hot water being so he could also get the blood off of Izaya to prevent further spread of it, "Which means get the blood off my bed…" He sighed out, placing the hot rag right on Izaya's face, in a show of a bit of kindness he at least got the excess water off.

Even if he really didn't deserve that sort of kindness after what he did with Kida.


End file.
